


The Second Prince

by Sophie_Lizzie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bromance, Brothers, Epic Bromance, Family, Friendship, Merlin-centric (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, merlin is uther's son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 37,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Lizzie/pseuds/Sophie_Lizzie
Summary: You all know how Merlin goes, but how would the story change if Uther had a second son. Another prince. What if this son was Merlin? This story focuses on each episode and how it would be different if Merlin was another prince of Camelot.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 185





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters/show they all go to BBC!  
> 

A woman ran through the torrential rain, she was on a mission and nothing was stopping her path – not even the weather. She had no care for herself and instead was pouring all of her worry into a bundle wrapped in a brown cloth, hidden beneath her cloak.

She hurried through the streets going past stalls and homes and even a tavern with a sign flapping in the wind, a bright sun painted on it. Nothing was stopping her, despite her shivering and her aching lungs – there were more important things to worry about.

She powered through the pain and the discomfort towards her one guiding solace – the physician's chambers. When she had originally been in Camelot, Gaius had been a true friend to her and she knew that he would be the only one who would understand.

* * *

Gaius had been sifting through his supply checking his stock for the next day and had planned to go to bed straight after. That plan was yanked away from him by the abrupt crashing open of the door. Startled he looked up at the figure wrapped in a long cloak – the hood securing their face and the material wrapped around their body. They suddenly pulled away and the hood, and Gaius let out a gasp.

"Hunith?" He cried out hurrying towards her.

She flinched away, clutching something to her under her cloak. "Please Gaius." She begged, "I didn't know where else to go." She then revealed what was under her cloak.

Gaius stared in awe and wonderment, in Hunith's arms was a baby not even a year old and he was staring at Gaius with such emotion a baby shouldn't possess. What made Gaius even more shocked were its eyes – deep depths of cerulean blue.

That's when it all changed.

The eyes changed from blue to gold and some of the vials Gaius had been inspecting before Hunith came in exploded in a sea of glass. Gaius could only stare in horror.

"Oh, Hunith." He breathed out.

"You have to help him, Gaius – Please… Merlin" She gasps out, "Please help Merlin."

It was as if something had clicked in Gaius in that moment, not only the fact that this child was born with magic – something that had never been heard of before. But, this was Hunith and judging by Merlin's age it also meant something else – possibly entirely worse.

"This is Uther's son."

She flinches away, but slowly nods.

"He can't know he has magic; he can't know about Merlin." She pleads.

Gaius shakes his head, "You cannot keep Uther from his son, Camelot from another heir." The situation washes over him and he could not help, but feel a wave of sadness and pity for Hunith – stuck in an impossible position.

"Uther will never accept a child of magic, no matter if he was born of it."

Gaius hesitates slightly, "This is his son."

Gaius almost laughs at the irony of the situation, a son of Uther possessing the one thing that he hates. He can't help, but think it was possibly a result of Uther's own brother having powers too.

He shakes his head and decides to think on it later, "We must tell Uther, this is another Prince – do you not want Merlin to be raised a noble?"

Hunith clutches Merlin tightly to her chest, desperation pouring out of her. "Please Gaius – do me one last favour?"

Gaius barely nods.

"You must hide Merlin's magic, suppress it please – it's out of control he won't be able to hide – it would be known."

"Merlin was born with magic, suppressing it could cause him a lot of harm."

"Then do it for a few years, until he's old enough to learn to control it. Teach him Gaius." She begs, "Do this for me, one last thing."

Gaius was confused, it sounded as if Hunith was pleading for one last fulfilment. That's when he noticed how pale she was, her face was gaunt – her blue eyes were rimmed red, but also had rings of black surrounding them. Now he noticed that she was not only shaking from the cold, but also from some kind of illness.

She rushed forward and gently placed Merlin into Gaius arms, placing one kiss on his forehead.

"My sweet boy, please never change."

She then collapsed and Gaius knew there was no point checking for a pulse.

She was gone.

Gaius looked down at Merlin in his arms, not once had he made a noise during the entire exchange, but when his mother fell Merlin finally cried and more vials exploded.

Gaius made his decision and got to work making the potion.

* * *

Gaius made his way to Uther's chambers slowly, he was trying to think of ways to approach the subject and tell Uther the news. That he had another son, that he missed out on nearly a year of his life. That Hunith was dead. He feared for the magic situation, hoping Merlin's powers never came to rise.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

Uther was sitting at his desk with paperwork in front of him, Gaius was glad that he wasn't yet preparing for bed. Uther leaned forward in surprise and delight to see Gaius.

"Gaius, what can I do for you?"

"Sire, I come bearing some important news."

Uther's face flashed in confusion, "Important news? Out with it Gaius."

Gaius shuffled, his nerves rising for how Uther would react. Would he cast Merlin away? Would he accept him as Camelot's second prince? Uther saw this hesitation and frowned.

"Come now Gaius, out with it." He demanded.

Gaius took a deep breath and began, "I was checking my stock over when someone unexpectedly burst into my chambers, it was Hunith sire."

Uther's face briefly showed desperation and longing, before it became a blank mask again.

"She was riddled with illness and she passed away in my chambers before I could do anything."

The sadness was there now, crashing into his mask, Uther goes to speak but Gaius quickly continues his story.

"But before she did, she brought with her…" Gaius stuttered, "That is to say, she brought with her a child."

Uther sat back suddenly, "What?"

Gaius stared into his gaze, "The child is nearly a year old, and Hunith ran away nearly a year and a half ago… I suspected something when she was here, but I couldn't be too sure and then she was gone. But her being here today confirmed it, and she even confirmed it herself."

"What are you saying Gaius?"

"I'm saying that you have another son, there is a second prince. He's yours Uther."

Uther leapt from his desk in hardly a king-like manner. "I have another son, where is he Gaius?"

"He's in my chambers sire, but he's…"

Uther had already stormed from the room, cloak fluttering through the door as he quickly made his way to Gaius' chambers. Gaius could only follow, hoping to catch up to him.

* * *

Uther leant his head against the door of Gaius' chambers, his heart was pounding in his chest. To think he had another son all along, a second prince hidden away from him for a whole year. Anger coursed through him for a second, before it died – Hunith was dead now, and his son was here. The past must remain in the past.

Gaius had just caught up to him, as he opened the door and a baby's cry greeted him. It sounded so lonely and desperate for a child so young. But, judging from the sheet covering something on the floor – Uther could understand why the child, _his son,_ he corrected himself was feeling so much pain.

"I tried to warn you, sire." Gaius huffed out, "He hasn't stopped crying since his mother's heart stopped beating."

Uther walked over to his son in almost a trance-like state as he stared at the small bundle on Gaius' bed, writhing in sorrow – his eyes were ringed with red which made the blue stand out more, the second he looked into his son's eyes he knew, he just knew.

Uther bent down and cradled him to his chest, showing affection and care not heard of from the king in a while. Gaius could only look in surprise, his eyes widened even more when he realised that Merlin had stopped crying and Uther had a soft smile gracing its way onto his lips.

"What's his name, Gaius?"

"Merlin, sire."

Uther stared into Merlin's eyes as he said, "Welcome to Camelot, Prince Merlin."


	2. The Dragon's Call

It was a cold morning when Prince Merlin felt his magic awakening, he had woken suddenly when the sun was just beginning to peak in the sky and the early morning light was lazily caressing his face.

He jolted awake quickly sitting up in bed, his scarlet covers pooling around him. It was then he felt it, like a missing piece of a puzzle finally being found. He felt something in his eyes shift and the window suddenly banged open freeing the cool air into his room.

It should’ve scared him. But, ever since he was a child he felt like something had been missing and when Gaius had told him what that was, he couldn’t help but yearn for the day he would finally feel whole again. Healthy and whole again.

Now it was finally here.

He quickly ran towards his window to stop it making too much noise, fearing someone would come storming into his room. He held onto the pane for a few minutes waiting to hear any footsteps. When he heard none he let out a sigh of relief and instead turned to look out at the view before him.

In front of him was a beautiful kingdom being bathed in the glow of the early morning, so quiet and peaceful – not yet at the time when it would come alive with people. Merlin smiled as he looked out. This was his favourite time.

Today he felt at home.

* * *

Merlin found himself, later on that day, rocking on a chair in Lady Morgana’s chambers. The king’s ward was at the window glaring down at the scene before her. Merlin couldn’t stand to watch and so instead found solace with Morgana.

“There’s no point in watching Morgana,” Merlin stated, “There’s nothing that can be done.”

“I need to do this,” she retorted, “How could Uther do this, he wasn’t doing any harm with the magic he used.”

Merlin said nothing, there was nothing he could say. But, he couldn’t help the morsel of fear inside him from his discovery this morning.

Morgana turned from the window, “If either you or me possessed magic, do you think he would do this to one of us?”

Merlin nearly fell off the chair in surprise, but quickly controlled himself. “He cares for us.”

Morgana turned away, “Perhaps.”

Merlin open and closed his mouth, but once again found there was nothing that could be said.

Morgana flinched and a loud cheer erupted from the crowd below. The axe had been swung.

“Look at them celebrating someone’s death, and now Uther wants us to have a feast. We’re supposed to eat and toast to murder.”

Merlin shifted uneasily, “It’s the Great Purge that’s being celebrated.”

Morgana opened her mouth to say something when she is cut off by a great wail filled with loss, anger and desperation. Merlin quickly got up to look out the window with Morgana.

An old woman stood in the middle of the courtyard, her finger was raised to point in the direction of the balcony where Uther was.

“There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you!” She cried. “With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.”

Uther quickly called out for the guards to arrest her, but she chanted some words and was gone.

Merlin moved away from the window, uneasiness evident on his face. He felt sorrow and compassion for the woman who had lost her son, he understood why she would threaten both him and Arthur. However, two wrongs don’t make a right. The constant violence upon violence was never going to solve anything.

Morgana came up to him and nudged his arm, “Don’t worry Uther won’t let anything happen to you or Arthur, she’ll never succeed.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about,” Merlin mused, he never had to – he wasn’t the heir to the throne.

* * *

Merlin quickly rushed from Morgana’s room towards Gaius’ chambers – he needed to let him know that his magic was no longer dormant. However, he was so lost in thought he didn’t realise he was about to come crashing into someone, until they grabbed onto his forearm.

“Merlin!”

Merlin quickly looked up into the face of his brother, Arthur, etched in concern.

“I was coming to look for you, I know how you get when executions happen.”

Merlin smiled, it felt good knowing that Arthur cared for him. Having been a very sickly child, due to the suppressing potion Gaius had given him, his father and brother were quite overprotective of Merlin. It was annoying and warming at the same time.

“Come with me,” he rushed out and quickly took hold of Arthur dragging him to the physician’s chambers.

Merlin quickly slammed open the door yelling out, “Gaius!”

Gaius was so alarmed that he didn’t have enough time to steady himself from where he was looking at his books from the small balcony. There was nothing he could do when he felt himself falling backwards through the bannister.

Merlin felt something surge up within him and instinctively his magic slowed down time and moved the bed under Gaius, halting his fall.

Merlin smiled sheepishly.

Gaius looked alarmed, Arthur’s mouth was wide open in horror and Will, Merlin’s manservant who had just come from his chambers, eyes widened in shock.

Merlin chucked nervously, “Surprise.”

Gaius snapped into gear and cried out, “Will shut the door!”

Will rushed to the door and quickly shut it, sliding down the latch as well – just to be safe.

“When did this start happening, sire?” Gaius asked.

“Just this morning,” Merlin admitted, “I wanted to come find you sooner, but I preferred to do it after the execution.

He felt Arthur wince beside him.

“Right, we knew this day would come.” Gaius went towards one of his shelves where there was a book covered in cloth.

“What should I do?” Merlin asked nervously, Arthur still hadn’t said a word since the whole event had happened.

“You need to work on controlling it, we don’t want your instinctual magic happening around other people.” Gaius carried the book over, blowing off the dust as he did. “Here.”

Merlin took the book from Gaius and opened it, he looked at with awe at the gold-inked words and the beautiful pictures.

“A spell book.”

Gaius nodded, “Study and learn from it, we don’t want anyone else other than those in the room knowing about your powers.”

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered.

“Don’t worry Merlin, I’ll help you hide it – I’ve got some great hiding places in your chambers,” Will piped up.

Merlin nodded gratefully, he grabbed Arthur’s arm again and steered him towards his personal chambers with Will following behind.

* * *

Merlin shoved Arthur inside and stared at him intensely.

“Well?”

Arthur seemed unable to look at him, “When you said you may have magic, I just didn’t think…” He stuttered, “Well I just didn’t know it was true. Nothing happened I just didn’t really think you were serious.”

“Well it’s happened now Arthur, I can’t help it.”

“Yes, well, we can’t have Father knowing – do what you must,” he reluctantly waved towards the spell book, “I’ll just, uh, be going now.”

The door shut behind him and Merlin sighed, rubbing his hands firmly into his eyes.

Will came to stand next to him, “Does he still believe magic is evil?”

“He’s lived with that mantra being drilled into him his whole life, it’ll be hard to see otherwise.”

“I hope he does for your sake.”

“So do I, but it won’t happen overnight,” Merlin locked the door, “Come now, we may as well get started.” He opened up the book and began to look through.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was woken again, but this time it was by a strange voice echoing through his head – calling his name. He shook his head hoping to clear it.

The door opened and Will came through carrying Merlin’s breakfast and a pitcher of water.

“Breakfast time,” Will called out cheerfully, Merlin rolled his eyes good-naturedly and came to sit down. He motioned for Will to do the same and slid some of his food towards him. Merlin never liked eating alone and hated it even more having people watching him whilst he ate.

Will had a mouthful of food in his mouth when he spoke, “What’s happening today then?”

Merlin chuckled, “I don’t know – I may take a walk through the lower town, it’s been a while since I’ve done that. I’m sure they’ve all forgotten my face by now.”

“It would be hard to forget a face like yours sire, what with how ugly it is.”

Merlin lets out a laugh, and slung an arm around Will. “I am pretty unforgettable.”

“Who knows I may even train today,” Merlin said pensively, luckily he wasn’t on the path to being a knight – that was left to Arthur. Merlin had made a deal with his Father early on when he realised being a knight was not for him, instead he compromised with knowing how to fight and being left to do the paperwork. Merlin didn’t mind really, in fact, he actually enjoyed doing the paperwork – it all added together to help Camelot and half the time Merlin was just happy to be of help.

“You haven’t done that in a while,” Will pointed out.

Merlin grinned, “There’s a reason for that.”

They both laughed and if the guards stationed around heard anything, they don’t say.

* * *

Merlin and Will were both heading to the training grounds, Merlin had decided he would walk through the lower town later, when they spotted Arthur along with some of the younger knights. Merlin didn’t care much for Arthur’s so-called ‘friends,’ he always saw them as prats, who found nearly everyone beneath them.

“Where’s the target?” Arthur called out to his manservant Morris condescendingly, as the knights all laughed behind him.

His servant glanced at the target warily, “There sire.” He pointed uncertainly.

“It’s into the sun.”

“It’s not that bright.”

“A bit like you, then?” Arthur mocked, his friends laughing along with him.

Merlin glared.

“I’ll put the target on the other end, shall I sire?” Morris perked up, quickly heading over to do so.

Arthur turned towards the knights, “This will teach him.” He threw the knife towards the target Morris had clutched, and it landed with a resounding _thunk_.

Morris lowered the target in horror, “Hey, hang on!”

“Don’t stop!”

Morris moved slightly, “Here?”

“I told you to keep moving,” Arthur shouted, as he threw another knife. Morris yelped and quickly brought the target down to cover him.

“Come on! Run! We want some _moving_ target practice.” Arthur carried on throwing the knives, as Morris struggled to keep his body hidden. He eventually tripped and the target rolled landing at Merlin’s feet. Merlin put his foot on it.

Morris looked up, relief filled his face when he realised who it was, “Prince Merlin.”

Merlin gritted his teeth, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“It was a bit of fun.” Arthur shamelessly said.

“Oh yes the mighty Prince Arthur, tormentor to his people – what kind of Prince are you?” Merlin spat out, “Get off your pedestal for once and start acting like a Prince and not some giant prat.”

Merlin turned around in anger, “I’m not in the mood for training anymore Will, come on.”

* * *

Lady Helen had arrived and Merlin went along with his father and Morgana to greet her, he was still ignoring Arthur annoyed with his actions from the courtyard earlier. It was dark by the time she had arrived and Uther rose from his throne as she came through the doors.

“Lady Helen! Thank you so much for coming to our celebrations.”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” she replied.

“How was your journey?”

“Oh, the time it took, sire.” Lady Helen held out her hand and Uther kissed it.

“Well, it’s always worth the wait.”

Lady Helen smiled mysteriously, fingering a pendant around her neck aimlessly. “It will be.”

Merlin frowned, he felt very uneasy for some reason.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin once again awoke to the sound of something calling his name. He leapt from his bed, it was incessantly calling him – whispering to parts of him he hadn’t be able to connect with until now. He realised it was coming from below him.

He pressed his ear to the floor determined to figure out what it was.

That’s when Will chose the moment to come in, Merlin quickly jumped moving away from the floor and trying to act nonchalant.

Will frowned, “Merlin, what an earth were you doing?”

“Uh, nothing.” Merlin paused, he didn’t want to tell Will about the voices. “I was just inspecting the floor.”

“With your ear,” Will replied matter-of-factly.

Merlin grinned and shrugged.

“You’re so odd Merlin,” Will chuckled.

“You have no idea,” he muttered in reply.

* * *

The lack of walk the day before had left Merlin feeling edgy and so he decided to take a stroll alone in the lower town. He didn’t need Will following him everywhere.

He was stopped by Guinevere, Morgana’s maid, hurrying towards him.

Merlin smiled, “Hello Gwen.”

Gwen blushed and curtsied, “Sire, I just wanted to thank you for yesterday.”

Merlin looked bewildered, “Thank me?”

“For what you said to Arthur, the people were so pleased that you stood up for them.”

Merlin never being one to know how to react when being thanked, nearly blushed himself but instead settled for a grimace and shook his head – still annoyed with his brother.

“I shouldn’t be needing to.”

Gwen smiled and shook her head, “Still, Prince Arthur is a bully. We both know that, everyone thinks you’re a hero for what you did.”

“Thank you, Gwen.” Merlin smiled, Gwen curtsied again and they both continued on their way.

* * *

The day finally started to look up for Merlin, until he got further into the lower town – where he looked on in horror at the state that it was in. The marketplace was wrecked, stalls were destroyed, and there was the sound of fighting, Merlin was about to draw his sword when he saw Arthur and one of his ‘friends’ swinging at each other with maces.

He shook his head in disappointment.

“Arthur!” Merlin yelled, “What is wrong with you?”

Arthur and his friend both turned in surprise and lowered their maces.

Merlin crossed his arms, “You know there’s a training ground for stuff like this.”

“What would you know, Merlin?” Arthur called back.

Merlin just shook his head not rising to the bait, “Look around Arthur, you’re destroying people’s work, you’re destroying _your_ people’s work. You think they can afford this?” He scoffed.

“When you act like this I can’t even call you a Prince,” he whirled around and angrily stormed back to the castle.

Arthur looked down at the mace, his knuckles turned white with the grip. He flung it down in anger and stormed off after Merlin.

* * *

“What the hell was that,” Arthur shouted slamming open the door to Merlin’s chamber, “You just embarrassed me.”

Merlin scoffed, “You were doing a pretty good job of that yourself.”

Arthur pushed over one of Merlin’s chairs, “Dammit Merlin.”

“What the hell is going on with you?” Merlin asked finally calming down, “You’ve been acting weird ever since…” He trailed off finally realising, then looked to his brother with hurt in his eyes.

“Ever since you found out about my magic,” Merlin sat down on his bed dejected, “Of course.”

Arthur’s eyes held so much emotion as he stared at his brother and sat down next to him. “It’s hard.”

Merlin glared at him, his eyes wet. “And you don’t think it is for me? My own father could kill me.” He sighed rubbing his eyes, “I get it Arthur, I do. I understand this isn’t going to be easy, you’ve lived with the evilness of magic shoved in your face your whole life.” 

Merlin stood up and started pacing, growing more frantic as he spoke. “But, that doesn’t give you the excuse to treat people the way you have, to act the way you have. Also…” He stared at Arthur, hoping he could see the hurt. Arthur looked down in shame.

“I’m your brother not some monster,” He whispered and then looked away from him. “I’m still, Merlin.”

“How do I know that?”

Merlin scoffed and pointed to the door, “Just go.”

Arthur stood up and left the room leaving Merlin alone, stewing in anger and sorrow.

* * *

The voice came again during the night and this time Merlin followed. He shoved on a jacket and snuck his way through the castle. He was uneasy because the voice was leading him down to the dungeons.

_Merlin._

_Merlin._

There were two guards on duty, sitting at a table playing with dice. He was a prince of Camelot, which meant he could go anywhere through the castle – but he didn’t feel like explaining what he was doing down there. He didn’t want a rumour going around that the youngest prince was going mad hearing voices in his head.

_Merlin._

_Merlin._

He concentrated on the dice and felt his magic stir within him. It felt good, peaceful. He willed them off the table, amazingly one of the guards followed after it. He willed it again and both of them went to get them. He snickered. He made a note to look at the guards on duty and make sure they weren’t that gullible next time. He grabbed a torch and followed the voice down a staircase he had never seen before into some cave.

_MERLIN_

He looked around, “Where are you?”

A great dragon glittering in gold like impenetrable armour, flew and landed on an outstretched rock sticking out in the cave. He was massive and his pale orange eyes fixed on Merlin filled with wisdom and, a whir went down Merlin’s spine, magic. A chain led up to the dragon’s foot where a manacle was wrapped around its ankle.

“How small you are for such a great destiny,” he announced.

“Why? What do you mean? What destiny?”

“Your gift was given to you for a reason.”

Merlin almost cried in relief, “So there _is_ a reason.” He knew it, he wasn’t born a monster. He had a purpose.

The dragon nodded. “Arthur is the Once and Future King who will reunite the land of Albion.”

“Right.” He stressed.

The dragon continued, “But he faces many threats from friend and foe alike.”

Merlin shook his head, “But what about me? What does this have to do with me?”

“Everything. Without you, Arthur will never succeed. Without you, there will be no Albion.”

“ _Me?_ No you’ve got this wrong.”

“There is no right or wrong, only what is and what isn’t.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “I’m serious – half the time, I want to kill him myself.” He chuckled dryly, “How do me and Arthur have this big destiny – he’s a giant prat and I’m just, well, just Merlin.”

The dragon laughed, “None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it. You are so much more than you think you are, young warlock.”

“Arthur?” He asked again.

“Maybe it’s your destiny to change him.” The dragon flew off leaving Merlin just as bewildered and confused as before.

Merlin stood there for a few minutes with one thought.

_Arthur will never change._

* * *

Will knocked on Merlin’s door in the morning and went in nervously. He looked at Merlin in surprise as he was already up and pacing the room.

“You’re up?” He announced.

Merlin looked at him in amusement, “Brilliant observation, Will.”

“I have something I need to tell you,” Will started. “Sire.” He tacked on.

Merlin looked up in disbelief, “A sire, this must be serious – well go on then.”

Will moved apprehensively and took a deep breath, “Yesterday, Gaius had me take a potion to Lady Helen and when I went to leave I caught a glimpse of her in the mirror.”

Merlin looked at him urging him to continue, listening intently.

“I saw… well… It was the old woman from the execution. The sorceress.” He breathed out.

“Interesting,” Merlin mused – “I did have an off feeling about her, that explains it, she’s using magic to disguise.”

Merlin grabbed onto Will’s shoulder, “I believe you, but we must act vigilantly – we can’t go around accusing the king’s esteemed guest with no proof. She will most likely make a move during the feat at Arthur, so be alert.”

Will’s shoulders fell in relief and he grinned up at Merlin, he felt so relieved to be serving a noble like Merlin. He was one of a kind.

* * *

The night of the feast, Will and Gaius made their way to the feast heeding Merlin’s advice, they planned to keep a close eye on Lady Helen throughout. Will glared at Arthur who was surrounded by his friends, not liking how he was treating Merlin lately. He couldn’t understand sometimes how Merlin and Arthur were related – they were both so different.

He let out a gasp when the Lady Morgana entered in a provocative scarlet dress with Merlin on her arm.

“God have mercy,” Arthur breathed out.

Gaius nudged Will, “Remember you’re here to work.”

“Shame.”

Gwen came up next to him, “She looks great, doesn’t she?” There was a hint of pride, awe and longing in her voice.

“You’ve got that right,” Will agreed.

“Some people are just born to be queen.”

Will raised his eyebrow, suddenly unsure.

Trumpets sounded to announce Uther’s arrival, everyone began to take their seats and both Will and Gwen hurried to their places.

Uther reached his seat at the centre of the room and announced, “We have enjoyed twenty years of peace and prosperity. It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honour of introducing Lady Helen of Mora.”

Lady Helen entered and both Merlin, Gaius and Will shared a look.

She began to sing, her voice lulling and seeping with something that made a funny taste in Merlin’s mouth. The room began to grow darker and he looked in horror as those around him began to fall asleep, cobwebs creeping onto their sleeping bodies.

Merlin clasped his hands over his ears realising what was happening. He noticed that the sorceress was glaring at his brother with malice, revenge so fresh in her mind that she didn’t even notice that Merlin was awake.

She made her way down and reached for a knife, Merlin quickly looked around and saw the chandelier above with a rush of power he sent it down on top of her.

He flung his hands from his ears and looked around as everyone began to wake up, Merlin pretended to look sleepy.

Uther quickly stood up, anger evident on his face and pointed towards the woman under the chandelier, “She’s a sorcerer.”

The old woman gasped out and lurched from under the chandelier, with her last breath she raised the knife and flung it at Arthur.

Everyone looked in fear, powerless to do anything for their Prince.

Merlin’s power rushed out of him instinctively protecting his brother, he slowed the knife down and lunged for Arthur pulling him down with him – just in time as the knife plunged into the back of the chair going straight through where Arthur had been.

Arthur stared at his brother in amazement and awe.

Uther rushed over, “Arthur! Merlin!”

He grabbed both of them, patting them down to check for injuries.

“We’re alright, Father,” Arthur said.

Uther sighed in relief, “Good.” He looked in disgust at the woman under the chandelier and then looked back at Merlin expression softening, he ruffled his younger son’s hair affectionately.

“Well done, Merlin.”

* * *

Later on, Arthur followed Merlin into his chambers.

“You did something didn’t you?” He asked, but the question was rhetorical – he already knew.

Merlin shrugged.

“Even after everything I’ve done and said of you?”

Merlin looked at him exasperatedly, “You’re my brother.”

_That should be answer enough._

Arthur nodded and pulled Merlin in for a quick hug.

Merlin smiled, “The younger brother saving the day, how does it feel?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and ruffled Merlin’s hair; Merlin moved away annoyed.

“Why does everyone do that?”

Both of them broke into laughter and shoved one another in jest – finally feeling at one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! The first chapter! I'm actually so excited to do this project, it will be very Merlin-centric - ya girl loves some Merlin appreciation! But, obviously there will also be lots of Merlin/Arthur bromance too! If you want me to do one shots of Merlin growing up in the castle let me know, such as him being really sickly or him telling Arthur what Gaius told him or moments of him Uther/Arthur! I'm down honestly!


	3. Valiant

Arthur and Merlin faced one another on a field wearing chainmail. Both carried swords and shields and stared at each other competitively, big grins on their faces. They liked to swing their swords around in some extravagant way before fighting – just to show up the other.

Despite, Merlin not being trained as a knight it didn't mean that he didn't know _how_ to fight – in the end, he was the king's son, if he was incompetent with a blade that wouldn't do well for the Pendragon image. However, it didn't mean that Merlin was better than Arthur – something he was constantly reminded by his brother.

"Ready?" Arthur called.

"Are you?" Merlin taunted.

Arthur then attacked, it took around five minutes before he disarmed Merlin. Arthur would never admit it, but half of the time Merlin tended to be the only person who could hold their own against Arthur for a long period of time – he also enjoyed training with his brother. Something he would never say aloud.

"Come on Merlin, are you even trying?" Arthur shouted.

Merlin stared at him incredulously, "I am" he retorted, standing up again. "Why don't you go fight one of your trainee knights, come back and ask me that again." He huffed.

Arthur attacked again when Merlin was unprepared, and disarmed him even quicker.

"Come _on,_ Merlin – I have a tournament to win."

Merlin only glared, getting into position again. This time when his brother came at him, he used his magic to fumble his feet – with that he quickly disarmed his brother and held his sword to his throat.

"Say it again," Merlin grinned at him challengingly.

Arthur swung his hands into the dirt in frustration, "That's cheating."

Merlin rolled his eyes, "Yes it's not like people don't cheat in tournaments, Arthur. Don't you need to be prepared for everything?"

Arthur got to his feet and said nothing.

"Now," Merlin grinned, "Do you want to carry on fighting your brother who knows how to use a sword, or should I get Morris in here?"

Arthur smirked, "How's your mace work coming along?"

Merlin grimaced, he _hated_ mace work.

* * *

"I can't wait for this tournament to be over," Merlin groaned flinging himself onto his bed, his muscles were aching – Arthur was relentless, obviously anxious to win the tournament and Merlin hadn't trained like that in a while.

"Do you think you'll ever compete in one of these?" Will asked moving towards Merlin to try and remove his armour.

"There's no point, I don't need the money, I don't need the glory." Merlin shook his head, "Anyway, Arthur has more to prove to father than me." He stood up, allowing Will better access to remove the armour.

"You don't want the glory; what kind of prince are you?" Will chuckled, "What about the girls?"

"Arthur can have at them." Merlin mumbled, "Guess I'm just not the typical kind of prince."

"No, you aren't sire," Will replied, "It's a good thing." He added staring at Merlin earnestly. "Camelot is lucky to have you."

Merlin smiled and looked away slightly overwhelmed.

* * *

The next day was the first morning of the tournament and the knights had all finished trickling in the day before. Merlin had just managed to relieve himself from Gwen and Morgana's clutches, he didn't think he could take any more of their swooning.

He walked into Arthur's room without knocking smiling jovially at him, "Morning, Happy tournament day!"

Arthur just grumbled into his breakfast.

"Come on, don't be like that," Merlin teased, "After all we went through yesterday, I would've thought you'd be more than prepared for today."

He sat down next to his brother and picked some fruit from the bowl, he turned to stare at him inquisitively. "You're not nervous, are you?"

"I don't get nervous, Merlin."

Merlin hesitated, "It's okay if you are, everyone gets it – I'm sure…"

"Will you shut up!" Arthur shouted cutting him off, Merlin recoiled in surprise as Arthur turned to glare at him.

"You don't understand Merlin; you don't have to compete. You'll never understand."

"Okay," he breathed, standing up and going to the door. He hesitated and turned around. "Sorry. Just, good luck."

Then, he left.

* * *

Later on in the morning, Merlin and Will joined Gwen and Morgana in the stands – Merlin would wait until the tournament began before he'd join his father in the royal box.

"You ladies look excited," Will teased, looking at their flushed and happy faces – they were both giggling to one another before Merlin and Will had arrived.

"Glad you two are having a good morning, I've just had to deal with a moody Arthur," Merlin griped.

Morgana looked sympathetic and then smiled wickedly, "What's not to like when we're surrounded by such handsome men competing to take me to the feast."

Merlin patted Morgana's arm, smiling just as wickedly back. "Yes, I'm sure it's not the enticement of the money at all, my lady," he said teasingly.

Morgana swatted his arm playfully.

Drums and trumpets began to play announcing the entrance of the knights in the tournament, Merlin quickly hurried towards the royal box not wanting to be late.

Will snickered, "He hates being up there."

"He doesn't like the attention, he's so different to any other prince," Gwen swooned.

"I'm sure you'd see it that way Gwen," Morgana teased making Gwen blush.

* * *

Merlin managed to make it in time and took the seat next to his father preparing to watch the tournament, his father turned around to smile at his younger son – just glad to see him on time for once.

Uther stood up, "Knights of the realm, it's a great honour to welcome you to a tournament at Camelot. Over the next three days, you will come to put your bravery to the test, your skills as warriors, and of course, to challenge the reigning champion, my son, Prince Arthur. Only one can have the honour of being crowned champion, and he will receive a prize of 1,000 gold pieces."

The crowd gasped as the chest of money was opened to reveal the gold, during the speech a knight in yellow had turned to stare at Prince Arthur – he stared back at him. The knight then turned to look at Morgana with a smile, Morgana flushed where she sat.

Uther continued, "It is in combat that we learn a knight's true nature, whether he is indeed a warrior or a coward. The tournament begins!"

The knights began to file away to let the first battle commence between Arthur and his first opponent, before it began Uther walked over to Arthur and patted his shoulder.

"I trust you will make me proud," he said before turning around back to the royal box.

Arthur's eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, his father always expected so much from him. From above, Merlin grimaced in sympathy.

When Uther sat back in his seat, Merlin felt the need to say something.

"Arthur won't let you down, he's not reigning champion for nothing."

Merlin's statement rang true, Arthur faced his first opponent and immediately went on the offensive. He gave him a shove that sent the other knight staggering, but he recovered quick and parried his own blow. Arthur ducked and regained the offensive again and struck the knight to the floor, winning the fight.

He took off his helmet to take in the celebrating crowd, Uther and Merlin applauded. Merlin was internally jumping up and down in celebration.

The knight in yellow – known as Valiant – also won his first fight, he took off his helmet and smiled again at the Lady Morgana who was clapping happy for his victory. Both Valiant and Arthur moved up in the tournament as it continued.

At the end of the first day, Valiant came up to Arthur's tent after his final success. "May I offer my congratulations on your victories today?"

"Likewise," Arthur replied, his smile fake. Merlin had just come in time to hear the exchange.

"I hope to see you at the reception this evening," Valiant added and then continued to his own tent.

Merlin sidled up to Arthur as they both stared after Valiant, and then added – "Creep."

They both snorted and looked at one another grinning.

* * *

In the evening, Merlin, Morgana and Uther stood in the throne room at the reception. The contestants were lined up to greet them.

Valiant came up to them and addressed Uther first, he had a smarmy grin on his face as he bowed and Merlin wrinkled his nose.

"Knight Valiant of the Western Isles, My Lord."

Uther looked interested, "I saw you fighting today. You have a very aggressive style."

Valiant bowed again, "Well, as my Lord said, 'To lose is to be disgraced.'" Merlin wanted to scoff at the bootlicker, luckily his father spoke again.

"I couldn't agree more. Knight Valiant, may I present my son Prince Merlin and the Lady Morgana, my ward."

Merlin wiped any expression from his face and blankly nodded towards Valiant. Thanking the lords for Geoffrey forcing him into his court etiquette lessons.

Valiant bowed to Merlin and then moved over to bow and kiss Morgana's hand.

"My Lady," he said smiling at her sweetly.

Morgana smiled back, "I saw you competing today."

"I saw you watching. I understand the tournament champion has the honour of escorting My Lady to the feast."

Morgana nodded, "That's correct."

"Then I will give everything to win the tournament." They both smiled at each other, almost secretly, Morgana was very pleased with the exchange.

Valiant gave another bow and "My Lady" before he went to join the other knights competing. Merlin glanced back at Arthur standing stiffly during the whole exchange and shared a smirk with Will.

Arthur came next, he had a pointed look on his face as he bowed to Uther.

"Father."

"Arthur," Uther replied.

Arthur then came up to Morgana and Merlin, he clapped Merlin on the back before he came to rest in front of Morgana.

Morgana smirked, "They all seem rather impressed with Knight Valiant.

"They're not the only ones," he retorted.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Morgana mocked with a smug smile.

"I don't see there's anything to be jealous _of_ ," Arthur fired back, walking away. Morgana's smile faded, Merlin just shook his head raising his eyes in exasperation.

Morgana turned to Gwen and spoke in a low voice, "Could Arthur _be_ any more annoying? I so hope Knight Valiant wins the tournament."

"Morgana," Merlin hissed at her.

Gwen shook her head, "You don't really mean that."

"Yes I do," said Morgana adamantly.

* * *

In the morning, Merlin asked Will if he'd return his armour to the armoury – it was getting in the way in his room and Merlin was prone to sometimes trip over things.

As Will carried Merlin's armour he heard a strange sound as he got to the door, he pushed it open calling out.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Will looked around perplexed, it sounded a lot like hissing. He went towards where the shields were and figured it was coming from a pale yellow shield with three green snakes on.

Will came closer and could've sworn one of the red eyes came alive and blinked at him before going back to normal. He scrubbed his face and tried to inspect it further, when a sword was pushed slightly into his chest.

He stood up quickly coming face to face with Knight Valiant.

"Can I help you with something, boy?" He spat out.

Will was very flustered and backed away, "No, I just came to put away my master's armour."

Valiant put down his sword, "Well you best be on your way then."

"Right, yeah." He rushed out, quickly running from the room.

* * *

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door whilst Will was doing his chores, he entered to see Morris dressing Arthur for the tournament.

"Finally learned to knock then," Arthur jested.

Merlin entered, hands behind his back. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I saw how Father was with you. I probably didn't help."

Arthur's shoulders slumped, "You're so lucky you're not the heir, everyone expects me to be perfect. Father dotes on you."

Merlin sighed, "Father coddles me, as do you sometimes." He smiled ruefully. "I don't have the kind of pressure you do though."

Arthur smiled back and shook his head in reply.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Anyway I wanted to wish you luck seriously this time," he patted Arthur on the back, "I'll be cheering you on."

* * *

The tournament continued on that day and everything was going great because Arthur was winning his fights, which made Merlin incredibly happy. However, he couldn't help but feel a sense of uneasiness when Valiant's last match of the day against Sir Ewan was about to begin.

The fight started off normal until Valiant had Ewan under his shield, Merlin felt that something wasn't right. He tried to stand from the royal box to get a better look, but he couldn't see much from the angle. When Valiant moved away to take off his helmet and raise his sword in victory, there was the unmoving body of Ewan left behind.

Something felt off, Gaius quickly walked onto the field and Ewan was taken away in a stretcher. Merlin gestured for Will to attend to him with Gaius.

* * *

Will rushed into the chambers to Gaius, "How is he?"

Gaius looked perplexed and moved towards Ewan's body, "It's most odd. Look at this." He gestured towards Ewan's neck, "See these two small wounds. Looks like a snake bite."

Will recoiled in surprise. "How could he have been bitten by a snake? He was in a sword fight."

"But the symptoms are consistent with snake poisoning: slow pulse, fever, paralysis."

"Can you heal him?" Will asked.

Gaius looked pensive, "Well if it's a snake bite, I'll have to extract venom from the snake that bit him to make the antidote."

"What happens if he doesn't get the antidote?"

Sadness crossed over Gaius' features, "Then I'm afraid there's nothing more I can do for him. He's going to die."

Will looked resolute, "He was fighting Knight Valiant." He turned around and sprinted out the door.

"Will," Gaius called after him.

* * *

Will made his way to Valiant's chambers and hid behind a pillar when he saw the door was left ajar.

He looked on horrified as Valiant had hold of a mouse, frantically squealing, he held it over the shield when suddenly three snakes erupted from it.

Will had to hold in a gasp and moved away from the room, Valiant having heard something reached for his sword – but luckily Will had managed to get away in time.

The doors to Merlin's chambers flew open startling him and Will hurried inside – huffing and puffing.

Merlin looked over him in concern at his appearance, "What's wrong?"

"I've just seen the snakes in Valiant's shield come alive, he's using magic."

Merlin recoiled, "Are you sure?"

Will gasped and then quickly spoke, "The snake ate a mouse – one swallow, straight down. Sir Ewan was fighting Valiant when he collapsed. It must've been one of the snakes from the shield. We need to do something."

Merlin sat down a thoughtful expression on his face. He fixed his gaze on Will, staring at him intently.

"Is there any chance you might be mistaken?"

"None, sire, I swear it." Will said earnestly.

Merlin thought for a few moments before he nodded, "Then I believe you."

Will let out a big grin, his eyes sparkled. He then sobered up, "What do we do?"

"This is great," Merlin huffed, "Arthur's always the one in danger." He put his head in his hands.

There were a few moments of silence before Merlin spoke again.

"Father would never believe just your word, is there no chance of Ewan recovering?"

Will grimaced, "Not without the antidote, and Gaius needs the snake's venom in order to make it."

"How long can he hold on for?"

Will looked pensive, "I'm unsure, maybe another day."

Merlin nodded, "Father is meant to dine with the contestants' tomorrow night – I'll act then, luckily I'm not needed at that meal. That way Ewan will recover and I will be able to help convince Father."

* * *

The next day of the tournament arrived and a nervous-looking Morgana came up to Merlin.

" _That's_ who Arthur has to fight in the next round?" She gestured towards the unbelievably large knight.

"Is that worry I hear Morgana?" Merlin teased.

She said nothing, Merlin glanced down at her in surprise.

"He may be big, but he's slow," Merlin mused, "And Arthur's fast – have a little faith in my brother." Leaving her with that, he walked off towards the royal box to watch the fight.

Merlin proved to be right. Arthur moved around his opponent with speed, dodging blows and making strikes at him. It led to him finally disarming his opponent and knocking him out with his shield.

Morgana sighed with relief.

When Valiant was fighting, Merlin kept a close eye on him to see if he would use the shield again – but he seemed to be winning legitimately.

At the end of the day Merlin wasn't happy. Valiant had advanced to the final meaning Arthur would be facing him. When it came to it, Valiant would use the shield to kill Arthur and Merlin was not going to let that happen.

* * *

Arthur was seated in the council chambers surrounded by his Father and the other knights from the tournament. He wasn't happy and couldn't stop the feeling of resent building up for the way his Father was acting around Valiant, it felt like he was being replaced.

"Long Live Valiant," was collectively called by the knights and his Father – everyone put down their goblets.

"So Valiant, do you think you stand a chance of defeating my son?" Uther poured himself a glass of wine staring expectedly at the other knight.

"He is a great warrior, My Lord, I do hope to be a worthy opponent."

"You should stay in Camelot after the tournament. I could do with more knights like you."

Arthur frowned at the conversation, not liking it one bit. He thought once Valiant had left it would all be over, but it seemed it would never end for him. No one noticed Will quickly poke his head into the Council Chambers and nod towards Merlin that Valiant was occupied.

Merlin made his way towards Valiant's chambers, checking to make sure the hallway was empty before going up to the door. He muttered a spell to unlock it and went in.

He saw the supposed shield propped up against the wall and picked it up glaring intensely at the three snakes – they didn't move. In the distance he heard a door shut, he put the shield down and tensed when he heard footsteps heading this way.

Just then he heard a hissing noise, one of the snakes had emerged and was dangerously close to Merlin's head – he pulled out his sword with lightning fast reflexes and chopped its head off. He sheathed his sword and quickly ran out when he noticed the other two coming alive and aiming at him – he made sure to grab the head on his way out.

Closing the door behind him, he stuffed the head in his pocket and made his way down the corridor. As he rounded the corner, he stumbled into Valiant. They both looked in surprise at one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there, Sire."

Merlin cleared his face of any emotions, "It's fine. Well done on your victories, I look forward to see how you fare against my brother tomorrow."

"I hope you won't be disappointed, My Lord." He bowed and continued on his way, Merlin stared until he had gone.

Will moved from behind a pillar and joined Merlin, "That was close."

Merlin nodded and shoved the snake's head into Will's hand.

"Get this to Gaius and bring it to me when you're done. I'll speak to Arthur."

Will made a sound of agreement and rushed off.

* * *

Arthur looked incredulously up at Merlin, "You? _You_ chopped its head off?"

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius; you can see the puncture wounds in Ewan's neck where the snake bit him. Ewan was beating him, he had to cheat."

Arthur shook his head, "Valiant wouldn't dare use magic in Camelot."

Merlin stared at Arthur, trying to get him to see the truth in his eyes. "I saw him with my own eyes, Arthur. He is."

He hesitated, "This isn't some ploy because you're worried about me, is it? Don't think I'm going to beat Valiant, because Father may not believe you."

Merlin sighed in frustration, "No, Arthur this isn't some ploy. If you care so much about what Father thinks of you, you lead it instead. He'd love to see you bring a magic-user to justice."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "But he's like you."

"We are nothing alike," Merlin spat vehemently. "I will never misuse my magic; I feel no remorse this is a killer – he just chooses to use magic for his weapon."

"I didn't mean it that way," Arthur whispered, Merlin narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, I'll lead it. See you in an hour, get your manservant to bring me the snake head."

* * *

Merlin slammed the door to his chamber in anger over Arthur, he took a seat at the table arms around his head attempting to calm down before the hearing. He didn't think to be aware of his surroundings, perhaps if he had – he would have noticed the serpent slithering behind him. But, unfortunately he didn't.

* * *

A few minutes before the hearing Will knocked on Merlin's door. There was no reply.

Will frowned and knocked again calling out, "Merlin, you in there?" He opened the door slowly and let out a gasp when he saw Merlin on the floor unconscious.

"Merlin!" He cried out rushing to his side, he noticed two dots on Merlin's neck – just like Sir Ewan.

"Guards!" Will called out frantically, two guards rushed in and stared in shock at the scene.

"The prince has collapsed; tend to him whilst I fetch Gaius." He rushed out knowing the guards would look after Merlin and bring him to his bed.

Will entered Gaius chambers.

"Gaius please tell me you have some of that antidote left over, Merlin's been bitten you must come quick."

Gaius gasped, "Yes I have just enough for one more use."

Will nodded relieved, "Good that's good."

Gaius looked gravely, "Merlin cannot attend the hearing, we must hope Arthur and Sir Ewan can bring this situation to justice."

Will agreed.

* * *

Will entered the council chambers moving towards Arthur to tell him about the news of Merlin. However, before he could Uther walked in.

"Why have you summoned the court?" Uther asked Arthur.

Arthur took a deep breath, "I believe Knight Valiant is using magic to cheat in the tournament."

Morgana looked in surprise at Gwen.

Uther turned to Valiant, "Valiant, what do you have to say about this?"

"My Lord, this is ridiculous. I've never used magic. Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous claim?" Valiant looked too confident for the situation he was in.

"Do you have any evidence?"

"I do," Arthur waved Will over and handed him the snake head. Arthur passed it over to Uther.

"Let me see the shield," Uther said.

Arthur took a step forward and drew his sword, "Be careful, My Lord."

Uther frowned at the shield. Just then, Gaius entered the council chambers and hissed Will's name. Will walked over to him where they spoke in low tones.

"As you can see, my lord, it's an ordinary shield," Valiant declared.

Arthur nearly scoffed, "He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come alive."

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" Uther asked a bite to his tone.

"Merlin saw the snakes," Arthur looked around, finally realising that Merlin was not there.

Uther looked confused, "Where is Merlin?"

Arthur frowned, "He should be here."

Gaius stepped forward, "He's ill, Sire." He stated. "He's unconscious and not likely to wake up for some time." He hesitated before continuing, "I'm afraid I have some more bad news too Sire, Sir Ewan is dead."

Arthur nearly staggered in horror, he had no witnesses. His brother, his one saving grace was currently lying unconscious in his room.

Uther looked concerned, "Has his illness from a child come back? I thought you said he'd overcome it."

Gaius shook his head, "It's nothing serious, he will probably be back on his feet by tomorrow afternoon."

Uther still looked unsure, but declared anyway. "Then we will continue this then."

"What about the tournament?" Arthur asked.

"My lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, then I will graciously accept his withdrawal," Valiant piped up.

Uther's face hardened, "Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"

"No."

"The final will be held tomorrow morning. This council is adjourned and we will meet again once Merlin has recovered." With that Uther left the council chambers not allowing any arguments, probably on his way to see Merlin.

Arthur left the room angrily. It seemed his father preferred Valiant as a knight and Merlin as a son. Did his safety mean so little that he would risk Arthur's in order to protect Merlin? With that thought he stalked towards his chambers planning to practice before the final – if this was to be his last fight, he'd go down fighting.

Will followed after him expecting him to go to Merlin's chambers, but when he veered in the other direction – he frowned.

"Aren't you going to visit Merlin?" Will asked.

Arthur chucked humourlessly, "What for? He's got plenty worrying over him."

* * *

Uther was in Merlin's chambers checking to make sure his youngest son wasn't dangerously ill. He carded his hand through his youngest son's hair and sighed, not liking to see him so pale. It reminded him too much of Merlin as a child.

When Uther had established all was well he turned and left the room, passing Morgana and Gwen on the way out.

Will turned to Gaius, "Why didn't you mention the snake bite to the king?"

Gaius sighed, "My position as Court Physician only holds so much power, I still cannot go around accusing a knight. When the antidote was administered the bite disappeared. Merlin was very ill as a child, my word would only hold so much weight. It is Merlin who would need to inform the king of the truth. However, he cannot." They both turned to look at Merlin's unconscious form.

Will sighed frustrated over the situation they were in.

Morgana overhearing the conversation rushed over to Will, "What happened?"

Gwen had sat down beside Merlin's bedside and glanced at him worriedly. Will hesitated and looked over to Gaius who nodded.

"Arthur was telling the truth, the snakes in Valiant's shield are enchanted – one of them must have bitten Merlin, he's showing all the same symptoms as Sir Ewan."

"So it's true, Valiant is using magic."

Will nodded looking grave, "I saw it with my own eyes."

Morgana looked troubled, "What's going to happen to Arthur?" She walked towards the window where she saw Arthur practising with his sword, the sun was beginning to set and it was growing dark, but Arthur still carried on – not looking as if he'd stop any time soon.

Everyone in the room was silent.

* * *

When Merlin awoke it was to an extremely concerned Will hovering over him. He blinked trying to hazily remember the events leading up to his bed-ridden self. Then it all rushed back to him.

"The council!" Merlin yelped, sitting up quickly in bed and then regretting it because of the rush that went to his head.

Will grimaced, "You missed it, Uther has postponed it until you have recovered. Arthur is still to fight Valiant in the morning."

"He can't" Merlin protested, "I must tell Father." He went to stand up, but he staggered not being able to get his bearings.

"You can't, Gaius has said you won't be back on your feet until tomorrow afternoon."

Merlin gaped, "What!"

"Arthur needs to withdraw, it's his only hope."

Merlin shook his head, "I know Arthur better than I know myself, he won't withdraw. He'll go down fighting, magic and all."

"There's nothing that can be done then," Will noted sadly.

"No," Merlin refused. "We've tried doing it through the means of the court, now we must turn to our other source. Magic. Fetch me my spell book, would you?"

Will ran to grab it from where they hid it, "Also, grab my cloak with the Pendragon crest on it." Will brought both of them over looking more confused.

"What do you need your cloak for?"

"I need something to practice the spell on," Merlin replied. "You should probably go; this may take a while."

Will shook his head, "Not happening, the snakes came to finish Ewan off. I'm not letting that happen to you."

Merlin looked touched and then opened the book.

* * *

Morgana entered Arthur's chambers, waving away Morris who was finishing putting Arthur in his armour. She came up to him and grabbed the fastening. He looked to her in surprise.

"Here, let me," she whispered. "I used to help my father with his armour." She finished and handed Arthur his helmet.

"Thanks," he muttered, him and Morgana shared a look before he began to head for the door.

"Arthur!" She called him back, he turned towards her. She fumbled for a bit before settling on, "Be careful," a soft smile graced her lips.

Arthur's mouth twitched before he replied, "See you at the feast."

The words seemed empty to him, he feared they wouldn't be true and he feared more than anything that he would never see Merlin again. He should never have let his anger cloud his actions.

* * *

Merlin and Will were beginning to tire and were struggling to stay awake, Merlin had spent all night whispering the spell out attempting to master it before morning arrived, whilst Will diligently guarded his master.

Merlin's head dropped as he whispered out the spell again, that's when they both heard a rustling noise. They leapt up alert afraid the snakes had come back, when a small gold dragon suddenly appeared from the covers – the back of Merlin's cape now completely red in colour.

Merlin laughed hysterically falling back onto his bed, "I did it!" He then fully realised, "I did it." He repeated.

"Right," Will said, but Merlin was already rushing out of bed trying to head for the door.

"Merlin!" Will called out.

Merlin struggled for breath, "I have to get to Arthur before it's too late, help me?"

Will hurried forward and threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders leading him towards the fighting ground.

* * *

Due to their slow progress towards the arena the fight had already begun and looked to be about midway through. It was lucky the castle was basically empty because of the tournament, so no one was around to question why the ill prince was out of bed. As they arrived Merlin saw Valiant force Arthur backwards. He fended off his blows and managed to knock Valiant's helmet to the crowd.

Arthur pulled off his own, the crowd cheered behind him. Merlin waited frantically for when Valiant would angle his shield so he could make the snakes appear.

Valiant had succeeded in knocking Arthur to the ground and his sword plunged where the prince had been, luckily he had rolled out of the way at the last moment. He leapt to his feet, but his shield was no longer in his hand. Valiant kept pushing Arthur backwards, until he could disarm him, he pinned Arthur against the wall with his shield. Arthur shoved him away and they moved back to the centre of the arena. Merlin spotted the opportunity, glanced around quickly and then said the spell.

" _Bebay odothay arisan quickum."_

There was a collective gasp from the crowd, before a roar erupted. The two remaining snakes had emerged from Valiant's shield in plain sight for all to see. Everyone rose to their feet.

Valiant looked alarmed, "What are you doing? I didn't summon you."

"He is using magic," Uther breathed.

Arthur smirked and huffed, "And now they see you for what you really are."

Valiant didn't look fazed and chuckled evilly, the snakes fell to the ground. "Kill him," he commanded.

Merlin's eyes widened in fear, as Arthur backed towards the stands the snakes slithering towards him. Morgana quickly pulled the sword from Uther's sheath and called his name.

Arthur turned at the sound of her voice and caught the sword Morgana threw at him. He swung it around and killed both snakes before turning to Valiant and disarming him. He thrust his sword up into Valiant's chest and twisted.

"It looks like I'll be going to the feast after all," he hissed into his ear.

Valiant's body dropped to the ground and the crowd cheered, Arthur took a moment to soak it in, as well as his father's proud expression. He then turned away and spotted Will holding a pale Merlin against him.

He rushed towards Merlin, concern on his face.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, "You can barely stand upright."

Merlin smiled pitifully, "I wanted to see you win, of course."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "You did something."

Merlin shrugged, "I couldn't let him do anything to you."

Arthur smiled slightly, understanding on his face before his pride got the better of him. "I can look after myself you know, Merlin."

"Clearly," Merlin mused.

"Will, take Merlin back to his chambers now."

Will nodded, "Yes, Sire." He began to drag Merlin away.

"Hey!" Merlin protested.

"See you at the feast!"

* * *

Merlin managed to convince everyone to let him attend the feast that night, he wanted to celebrate Arthur's victory along with everyone else, it was on the condition that he would leave early and tell anyone if he started feeling the slightest bit ill. Although, he did feel a bit tired and still had a pale sheen to him – nothing was going to stop him from being here for Arthur.

He was led to a chair where he sat down taking in everyone mingling around at the feast, he could see Will stood with Gaius and Morgana who waited by the entrance to the banquet hall.

"My honourable guests, I give you Prince Arthur, your champion," Uther announced, the crowd clapped as Arthur entered the hall.

He smiled and held out his arm to Morgana, "My Lady."

Morgana curtsied, "My champion." She took Arthur's arm as he led her down the hall.

"Has your father apologised to you yet for how he treated you?" Morgana asked.

Arthur glanced towards his father who was smiling at him proudly. He then shrugged, "He'll never apologise." He turned back to Morgana. "I hope you're not disappointed Valiant's not escorting you."

"Turns out he's not really champion material." They reached a halt and Morgana released Arthur's arm.

"That was some tournament final," Arthur said.

"Tell me about it," Morgana grinned. "It's not every day a girl gets to save her prince."

Arthur pursed his lips, "Uh, I wouldn't say I needed saving, I'm sure I would have thought of something.

Morgana's smile faded, "So you're too proud to admit you were saved by a girl.

Arthur stared at her incredulously, "Because… I wasn't"

"You know what? I wish Valiant _was_ escorting me," Morgana bit out.

"Me too," Arthur snapped back, "Then I wouldn't have to listen to you."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both stormed off in opposite directions, Morgana going to Gwen and muttering quietly to her in furious whispers. Whereas, Arthur went up to where Merlin was sitting falling into the chair next to him. Merlin had been looking at the scene in amusement.

Arthur leaned into Merlin, "Can you believe Morgana. She says she saved me. Like I needed any help."

Merlin raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Arthur glanced towards him and hesitated before saying, "Look, I wanted to say, I'm sorry."

Merlin recoiled, "What for?"

"My behaviour recently, it was unfair of me to take out my frustration on you."

"Arthur, it's fine – I understand. You don't have to apologise."

Arthur shrugged and stared into his brother's kind gaze, "Thank you for aiding in saving my life today. You were ill and yet you still helped me out, I appreciate it."

Merlin nodded smiling softly. He didn't need the girls and the glory, as long as he had his brother he was perfectly content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 2000 words longer than the last chapter, I just can't seem to stop when I get going haha! I'm enjoying this series a lot and I'm already about 1000 words into the next chapter! I may do some one shots of them growing up in the castle over the Christmas break for me! Hope you are enjoying this and the place I'm taking my story! I appreciate all the love and support you've given the story so far!


	4. The Mark of Nimueh

Merlin strolled through the lower town trying to find his manservant Will, as Gaius had told him he'd be here. He glanced around at the bustle of Camelot in the mid-morning: of people's big grins in his direction, of them waving him over to look at their goods and of the many children who came up to him with sparkled eyes. Finally, he spotted Will pulling a cart through the town, it was draped in a beige cloth and seemed quite heavy from the way Will was struggling to keep it upright.

He was about to call out for him, when he saw Gwen had already stopped Will in his tracks. Smiling, he walked towards both of them.

Will looked to be stuttering and trying to hide whatever was on the cart from Gwen. "Erm it's nothing really… Eh, did someone get you flowers?" He asked rather awkwardly.

Gwen giggled, "Oh, no."

Merlin decided he had probably let Will's floundering go on long enough and approached both of them.

"Ah Will, I've been looking for you," He said slapping him on the back and then smiling down at Gwen, "Hello, Gwen – those are lovely flowers."

Gwen's entire face went pink in pleasure, "Thank you, sire. I picked them myself for Lady Morgana, would you like one?" She held them out to him. Gwen coloured even more when she realised she had offered the prince a flower.

He smiled kindly at her, "I'm alright Gwen," he then turned to Will, "But, I'm sure Will here would love one."

Will grimaced not knowing what to say and could only take one of the purple flowers held out by Gwen, "Thank you, Gwen." Will said, stumbling about until he decided on placing it on his lapel.

Gwen smiled pleasantly, "Goodbye sire," she said curtseying her face still pink, "Bye Will!"

Both Will and Merlin watched her walk away, before Merlin turned to Will a pensive look on his face.

"What's in the cart?"

"Not here," Will said moving towards Gaius' chambers – Merlin followed.

* * *

Gaius examined the body, because that's what was under the cover on the cart to Merlin's shock, with his magnifying glass.

"I've never seen anything like this before," Gaius mused.

Merlin moved over to Gaius, "Do you think it could be some kind of plague?"

Gaius shook his head looking grave, "No. I fear that something like this could never come from nature. But who has this kind of power?"

Merlin stiffened, "You think it's caused by magic?"

"Gaius!" Arthur's voice came from the corridor.

Merlin opened the door for his brother not bothering to hide the body.

"Merlin!" Arthur said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Merlin nodded towards the body, when Arthur saw it a crease formed on his brow – he looked grave.

"Gaius, my father wants to see you now."

Gaius raised himself from the body nodding and followed both Merlin and Arthur to the council chambers. Will looked confused for a moment before deciding he better come with them.

* * *

Another body, this one of a dead servant from the castle, lay in the middle of the council chambers. His skin was a translucent white and there were dark veins snaking along his face, his eyes were glazed making him look inhuman.

"What's happened to him?" Uther asked, hovering over Gaius.

Gaius shook his head, standing up – "I don't know, Sire. It's the second case I've seen today."

A flash of annoyance crossed Uther's face, "Why didn't you report it to me?"

"I was attempting to find the cause."

"What did you conclude?" Uther prompted.

Gaius paused before speaking, "I don't think it's time to hurry to conclusions. The scientific process is a long one."

Uther now looked suspicious. "What are you concealing from me?"

"Sire, I have seen nothing like it. The victims are dying in twenty-four hours, and it's spreading fast."

Uther looked grave as he asked, "What is the cause?"

Gaius only hesitated for a brief moment, "I think you should say that the cause, the most likely cause, is sorcery."

Merlin grimaced and Arthur flashed a brief look over to him.

Uther pulled both of his sons to the side.

"You must find who did this," he urged them both.

"We will, Father," Arthur answered.

"Conduct door to door searches. Increase your presence in the town. Double the guards on the gates. And Merlin lend the physician your servant."

Merlin nodded, "Yes, Father."

"We need Gaius to find a cure. He needs all the help we can give him. If Gaius is right, believe me, this city will be wiped out. This is the kind of magic that undermines our authority, challenges all we've done. If we cannot control this plague, people will turn to magic for a cure. We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly." Uther departed.

Both Merlin and Arthur shared a look, unhappy.

"Father is so blinded; he sees magic and immediately sees evil," Merlin sighed.

"You need to do your part with the searches, otherwise Father will start asking questions," Arthur squeezed his shoulder gently.

Merlin forced a smile and nodded.

* * *

Both Merlin and Arthur led the door to door searches through the lower town, checking for any signs of sorcery at work. Merlin apologised to those they intruded on and made sure to keep an eye on the guards, so they weren't too rough in their search. If there were times where Merlin found certain things that resembled sorcery, he said nothing and carried on searching elsewhere.

He was leading some guards to more houses when he saw Gaius and Will walking past carrying supplies.

Will had crouched down towards a man who was begging for help, the illness already spreading over him. He was slumped against a post and had raised his arms in a plea.

"Gaius," Will called out. "He's still alive."

Gaius walked back towards Will and attempted to drag him away, "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for him."

Will started to protest, "But we haven't even tried."

"If we don't know what a disease is, then how can we cure him?

Will made an indication towards Merlin.

Gaius scowled, "Have a look. Uther is suspicious of everyone. This is not the time to be using magic," he grabbed Will's arm and led him away. "Science will lead us to the source of the disease."

* * *

Gaius and Will had returned, by that time the search had reached the castle. Merlin walked in on Gaius holding a vial of liquid that looked to be a weird colour.

"Sorry Gaius, we're searching every room in town."

Merlin directed the guards to look around whilst he secretly spoke to both Will and Gaius.

"Is there nothing I can do?" Merlin asked.

"Do you really think it'll be wise to use magic right now sire?"

"If it has a chance to heal Camelot, yes."

Gaius shook his head, "Uther's already suspicious enough, you can't go around curing every person. What will they say when they discover the prince of Camelot has magic?"

Merlin looked grim.

"Science will find the answer," Gaius said trying to reassure them.

Merlin could only look away and Will looked a little disgusted. They both went towards Will's room and shut the door.

"You're just going to abandon your people?" Will hissed at him.

Merlin looked a little hurt and lost, "What would you have me do, Will? You know the situation with magic in Camelot. Also, I've only been learning magic for a few weeks. I don't know if I have the power to stop the whole thing. If I get caught…" Merlin shook his head of the thought, "It'll all be over."

Will sighed in frustration, "I'm sorry, sire."

Merlin nodded and then took a chance to look around the room, raising his eyebrow as he did. He then walked towards a cupboard.

"Will, look what I found."

Will looked confused, "What?"

"I found a place where you can put things. It's called a cupboard."

Will snorted.

"It's a good thing I'm not paying you to keep your own room tidy," Merlin laughed, he then walked out of the room and called out to all the guards searching.

"We're finished."

All the guards dropped what they were doing and went towards the door.

"How long do you think it may be before you find a cure?"

"It depends on how many interruptions I get," Gaius griped.

Merlin narrowed his eyes, not liking his tone. "Of course," he said and left the room.

* * *

Later on that night, Merlin and Arthur had to report their findings to their father.

"We've searched everywhere, the entire city," Arthur said.

"Nothing?"

"There's no where else to look," Merlin added.

Uther's face flashed with disappointment, he turned around as he said – "I want you to impose a curfew. No one is allowed onto the streets after the great bell."

"Father?" Arthur asked.

"And cordon off the lower town."

Both brothers looked to one another bewildered.

"Why?" Arthur questioned.

"Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop the disease from spreading."

Merlin protested immediately, "They'll die!"

Uther had a pained look, "Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city."

Merlin looked like he wanted to protest more, but Arthur tugged him away from the council chambers.

They both headed back to their chambers, but when they reached the door to Arthur's he dragged Merlin in.

"Can you not do something?" He asked.

Merlin shook his head looking pained and lost, "I already asked Gaius, he says it's too much of a risk."

"Risk? How?" Arthur demanded.

"He may have a point, what if I get caught?" Merlin replied, a wet look in his eye. "I barely know what I'm doing half the time too."

"It's a prince's duty to risk his life for his people and you're refusing to do that?" Arthur insisted angrily.

"It's more than that, Arthur and you know it," Merlin cried, hurt in his voice. "If I am found out, Father could or could not execute me. If he doesn't that only makes him a hypocrite, the councillors would turn against him. We could end up in a civil war, Camelot would fall and those deaths will be on _my_ hands. It would be my doing for Camelot's destruction." Merlin shook his head resolutely, "I can't allow that to happen."

Merlin paced around Arthur's room before speaking again, "We must rely on Gaius to find a cure, he hasn't let us down before."

With that, Merlin returned to his chambers leaving Arthur in silence to ponder.

Arthur stood festering in his own guilt, sometimes he put his own foot in his mouth with his brother. Whenever magic came up he could never say the right thing and it was getting more difficult for the both of them.

* * *

Will filled up a bucket of water at the water pump for Gaius, it was research. When he saw Gwen running up to him, she looked desperate and had tears filling her eyes.

"Gwen!" Will called out alarmed, dropping the bucket by the pump to meet her.

"Will!" she cried out.

He looked her over checking for any signs of ill-ware, "You have the sickness?"

Gwen shook her head frantically, "My father! Please, Will, he's all I have."

Will looked upset, "Gwen, Gaius has no cure."

She grabbed him in her desperation, sobbing out "I am begging you!"

Will let out a strangled sound, "Oh Gwen, I wish there was something, anything, but so far Gaius is beyond any remedy."

He took Gwen's hand, "I'm so sorry, Gwen."

She shook him off and ran away from him.

 _There must be something he can do,_ he thought.

* * *

After Will had taken the water to Gaius, he rushed off to find Merlin. Luckily, it wasn't hard and Merlin was sat at his desk looking through some reports.

Merlin looked up in surprise, "Will, I wasn't expecting you. I thought you were helping Gaius?"

Will decided to just jump straight to it, "Have you heard about Gwen's father?"

Merlin paused and placed his quill down staring at Will in confusion, "No, what's happened?"

"He's ill, Gwen believes she's going to lose him. You have to do something."

Merlin hesitated, "Will…"

"Merlin, please," Will begged, "I know what it's like to lose a father, I can't watch Gwen go through that. Do it for me, do it for Gwen. I'm begging you. Just do something."

Will bowed and left the room on that note, still a little angry Merlin wasn't doing more to stop the entire illness.

Left alone, Merlin sighed placing his head in his hands. He was so torn between his fear of being found out and his duty to his friends. He _knew_ Gwen, she was a nice girl, she liked him (perhaps a little too much), she didn't deserve to be going through this. Will was also his friend and he wanted to do something to help him.

He had made up his mind, curing one man surely wouldn't lead to unrest.

* * *

Merlin walked into Gaius chambers and saw Will moving around in there. Fortunately, Gaius was no where to be seen.

He nodded stiffly to Will, not liking the situation he was putting him in but he understood it. He slid a note towards Will with ingredients in.

"I need these," he said to him.

"What for?" Will asked.

"I think you know," was all Merlin said, choosing to not look at Will as he strolled around Gaius' chambers inspecting the many vials on the shelf.

Will leapt up and quickly collected what Merlin needed, he came to stand before him and looked a little chastised.

Merlin took the ingredients and finally looked to Will, "I'm not heartless you know, you don't know what it's like to be placed in an impossible situation. To have a destiny weighing so heavily on your shoulders, to have to make a difficult decision. So, please, Will stop judging me for it. I'm trying my best to be both a prince, a friend and a sorcerer."

He turned and left the room with the ingredients.

* * *

Merlin quickly assembled the poultice and then waited until it was dark before making his way to the lower town. He ducked behind some haystacks when he saw the guards approaching, not wanting to be seen.

He snuck towards Gwen's home staring through the window to check that neither her nor her father were up. He could see Gwen sleeping, her head next to her pale and suffering father who was groaning in his sleep – skin wet with the illness. Merlin crept into the home and placed the poultice under Tom's pillow.

" _þu fornimst adl fram guman."_

The sickness immediately began to leave Tom's body, Merlin went back to the door and watched from outside it. Tom began to wake, he lifted his head to stare at his daughter a softness creeping into his eyes, he placed his hand on her head comfortingly.

Gwen startled awake, "Father?"

"Gwen."

Gwen cried in happiness, "What's happened? I can't believe it!"

She hugged her father tightly and he cradled her in his arms, Merlin smiled.

* * *

"Don't touch it!" Gaius exclaimed as Arthur reached to the glass vial containing the tainted water and a flower in it. Arthur leaped back from the vial, pulling his hand away. Merlin rolled his eyes, his brother could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I had this in the water for no more than a few hours," Gaius continued.

"Where's the water from?" Uther asked.

"The pump from where the people take their daily supply."

"We may have to stop the people from using it," Arthur said, thoughtfully.

Gaius shook his head, "The city cannot survive without water."

"We have to find the sorcerer," Uther cried out.

"I don't believe they're inside Camelot," Merlin piped up.

"Then extend the search to the villages."

Merlin and Arthur looked at one another, "We've started, but we can't search the entire kingdom."

"And I can't stand by and watch our people die."

Both nodded at their father and left.

* * *

Gwen was humming to herself with a bundle of Morgana's clothes when she bumped into Merlin.

"Sire!" She exclaimed, blushing. "I'm so sorry."

Merlin smiled at her, "That's quite alright, Gwen. How's your father?"

"He's feeling better, it's incredible." She smiled and then added, "A miracle."

"His skin's clear, back to normal?" He asked.

"Yes."

His face broke out into a grin, "That's great. I'm glad he's better Gwen, look after yourself."

* * *

Arthur led a group of guards to Tom's force. The townspeople turned to watch as Arthur approached a very well Tom hammering away at his forge.

"The story is you were sick," Arthur mused.

Tom put down his hammer and looked up in wonder, "Not any more."

"Perhaps you were suffering from some other ailment?" Arthur questioned, almost pleading in his head for Tom to agree with him.

Tom scoffed, "Oh, you're joking. I felt like death itself, not enough strength in me to stir the air."

Arthur sighed, "Then… what happened?"

Tom looked in thought for a moment, "Oh, I don't know. Suddenly it was gone. I'm fitter than I was before."

"Remarkable," Arthur said flatly. He glanced to see if the guards were in earshot behind him before asking, "Was anybody with you when all this happened?"

If Tom had any common-sense he would've said no.

"Just my daughter, Gwen."

Arthur's heart dropped at what he was going to have to do. He left Tom to go back to his work and guided the guards to search Guinevere and Tom's house. His fears were confirmed when a glowing poultice was held up by a guard, discovered under the pillow on Tom's bed.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, _Merlin what have you done._

* * *

Arthur walked into Morgana's chambers without knocking followed by a pair of guards, much to the confusion of both Gwen and Morgana.

"Seize her," Arthur ordered.

"No," Gwen cried, not understanding what was happening. The guards clasped both of her arms causing her to drop the vase she had been carrying. It smashed to the ground in pieces, leaving the flowers to crumple onto the floor. They began to drag her away.

"Guinevere, I am arresting you for crimes and contraventions of the laws of Camelot, that you did practice enchantments."

Morgana had been watching in shock and anger the whole time. "Gwen?" She cried out, "What is the meaning of this Arthur?"

"But what have I done? I haven't done anything! Help me, please!" Gwen yelled out.

"What are you doing?" Morgana repeated to Arthur.

"I found a magic poultice in her house," Arthur had a pained look in his eye from the moment they had stepped into the room.

Morgana scoffed, "Oh, that's ridiculous."

"Then how else do you explain her father's recovery," Arthur said turning from the door.

Morgana protested, "Well she's innocent! I know she's innocent."

Arthur had to pull the words out of him, "What can I do? I can't turn a blind eye." _And I can't turn Merlin in,_ he thought to himself.

Morgana glared at him as he exited.

* * *

Gwen was dragged down the Upper Corridor her pleading voice ringing out, "No please. You've got to listen to me! Please, I haven't done anything wrong! You have to listen to me, please I'm innocent, I swear! Let me go! I swear to you!"

She turned her head as she saw Gaius and Will approaching her from the end of the corridor.

"Will! Will, please help me!" She begged and then turned to the guards, "Why won't you listen to me?"

Will looked ready to jump in when Gaius took his arm and escorted him away. He couldn't help the guilt that consumed him when he realised what he had done.

"Please listen to me!"

* * *

Arthur entered the room that Merlin and Uther were already in, guards were dragging in Gwen behind him.

"Please listen to me I have done nothing, please! I swear I haven't done anything!"

The guards dropped Gwen on the floor before the king, he turned to Arthur, "Well done."

Arthur looked away guiltily and Merlin gritted his teeth.

Gwen looked around, "Why will no one believe me? He got better, he just recovered. I didn't do anything!"

Morgana stormed into the Council Chamber, "I believe you. Perhaps this is a disease that is not always fatal. Have you thought of that? Perhaps he recovered naturally." She tried to make Uther see reason.

"Then what of this poultice that was found?" Uther argued, Morgana winced.

Gwen looked baffled, "What poultice? I don't know anything about a poultice."

"It was found in your house. Undo this enchantment. Put an end to this contagion," Uther demanded.

"I can't!"

"I will show you no mercy."

"I am not a witch. I don't know how to stop the illness."

Uther blinded by his prejudice and fear spoke again, "If you will not undo your sorcery, you force my hand I must find you guilty…"

Morgana looked alarmed, whilst Merlin looked devastated.

"But I told you, I…" Gwen started.

"It is therefore my duty to pronounce judgement. And under the circumstance I have no choice but to sentence you to death."

"No," Gwen breathed out.

"I can only hope that when you die, this evil plague dies with you. Take her away." Everyone in the room watched as Gwen was dragged backwards out of the room, feeling utterly powerless to her pleas of innocence.

Morgana turned to Uther, fire in her eyes. "I know Gwen, she's my maidservant, not an enchantress."

Uther looked at Morgana in pity, "Have you ever seen an enchantress? Believe me, they bear no sign, no mark. There is no sense of evil in the eye."

Merlin flinched and had to stop himself from backing away, he knew he wasn't evil. But, it was hard – what was happening at the moment was his fault.

"I've seen the way the girl works," Morgana begged. "Her fingers are worn; her nails are broken. If she was a sorceress, why would she do this? Why would she kneel on a cold stone floor morning after morning when she could make these things happen with a snap of her fingers? Like an idle king!"

"You have no right!" Uther shouted.

"You have no right to cast judgement on that girl!" Morgana screamed back.

"I have a responsibility to take care of this kingdom! I take no pleasure in this!"

"But you're sentencing the wrong person!"

Merlin finally joined in, "She's right, Father. You hear the word magic; you no longer listen."

Uther shook his head at his son, "Arthur saw it himself. She used enchantments."

Arthur hesitated before replying, "Yes, maybe. But to save her dying father, that doesn't make her guilty of creating a plague. One's the act of, of kindness, of love, the other of evil. I don't believe evil's in this girl's heart."

"I have witnessed what witchcraft can do. I have suffered at its hand. I cannot take that chance. If there is the slightest doubt about this girl, she must die or the whole kingdom may perish."

Merlin tried one more time, "This was an act of kindness though, surely she cannot be evil for saving her dying father."

"I know witchcraft is an evil, Father," Arthur added earning looks from both Merlin and Morgana. "But, so is injustice. Yes, I am yet to be king, and I don't know what kind of king I will be, but I do have a sense of the kind of Camelot I would wish to live in. It would be where the punishment fits the crime."

Uther thought for a moment, "I fear you're right," everyone in the room held their breaths, "She's played with fire, and sadly she must die by fire."

Morgana let out a sob-like sound and left the Council Chamber, probably to see Gwen, Uther drained his goblet and left shortly after her leaving his two sons alone.

Merlin looked slightly angry, "'Witchcraft is an evil'?" He questioned his brother.

Arthur had the sense to look apologetic, "I was trying to save Guinevere, I hoped to meet him halfway."

"Great job we all did," Merlin muttered looking a little ill.

Arthur finally spun around to Merlin, "What the hell were you thinking? Curing one person was going to look suspicious. Did you not think?" He reprimanded.

Merlin shifted, "I just… I didn't think, I don't know. Will came to me, begged me – he was already disgusted enough by my lack of action of the situation. I couldn't sit by and watch Gwen lose her father." Merlin felt hopeless and had to rub his aching eyes.

"You did this because your servant asked you?" He stared at him incredulously, eyes glinting. "You're a Prince, Merlin."

Merlin looked back defiantly, "He's my friend."

Arthur scoffed.

"Look, I can't change what happened. So, can we please just focus on saving Gwen instead? We need to find the real culprit and quickly," Merlin stated.

"Alright," Arthur acquiesced.

* * *

The afternoon's council meeting was certainly one that was not to be forgotten anytime soon, both Merlin and Arthur were sat in it shifting impatiently – wanting to find the true culprit. They both bolted upright when they heard their father's next point.

"What if burning this witch doesn't stop the poison? How do I protect my people? My men have closed down the water pumps."

Gaius spoke up, "But the emergency supply wont last for much longer. We have to find a way of cleansing the water of the disease."

"But how?" Uther asked as he paced the room.

"Well…" Gaius began.

He was interrupted by the doors to the room banging open by Will who marched through.

"It was me!" He cried, "It was me who used magic to cure Gwen's father!"

The Council members all stared at him, Merlin looked at him in horror.

"Gwen is not the sorcerer. I am."

Gaius stood up quickly, "Will! Are you mad?"

Will looked forlorn, "I cannot let her die for me," he turned to look at Uther, and lay his arms down in surrender. "I place myself at your mercy."

Gaius turned to Uther to protest, "He doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I do," Will said.

"Then arrest him."

Merlin raised his eyes to the ceiling in exasperation wondering how the situation just kept getting worse and worse.

He stood up, "Father, please! I can't allow this! It's madness, there's no way Will is a sorcerer."

"Did you not hear him?"

"Yes," Merlin admitted begrudgingly.

"He admitted it," Uther pressed.

"He's my manservant, remember?" Merlin suggested.

Uther looked lost, "Why should he fabricate such a story?"

Merlin hesitated, "As Gaius said, he's got a… grave mental disease."

Uther looked unimpressed and unconvinced, "Really?"

"He's in love."

Will turned to him mouth open in shock, "What?"

"With Gwen," Merlin added.

Uther grinned and Merlin felt his shoulders begin to release its tension.

"I am not," Will griped.

"Yes, you are," Merlin insisted.

"No way," Will nearly growled in annoyance, Merlin didn't understand why Will was making this so difficult. Suddenly, he had an idea.

"I saw you yesterday with that flower she gave you."

"I'm not in love with her," Will screeched out.

Merlin put his arm around Will, "It's alright. You can admit it."

Will was getting flustered now, "I don't even think of her like that."

"Perhaps she cast a spell on you," Uther piped up.

Merlin's head snapped to his father worriedly, but Uther then snickered causing the other council members to join in too. Merlin felt relieved and turned back to Will.

"Will is a wonder, but the wonder is that he's such an idiot." Especially after this display, Merlin thought – he then stared intently at Will. "There's no way _he's_ a sorcerer."

"Don't waste my time again. Let him go." The guards who had grabbed him released him on Uther's orders and him, Merlin and Gaius all left the room hurriedly.

* * *

Will walked into Gaius' chambers closely followed by Merlin and Gaius, he had an angry look on his face.

"What the hell was that?" Will demanded turning to Merlin.

Merlin glared at him, arms crossed over his chest.

"No. He was right to do what he did. And, thankfully, he saved you from your own stupidity." Gaius threw an appreciative look towards Merlin.

"What else could I do? It's my fault Gwen's going to die, I was the one who convinced Merlin to cure her father."

Merlin sighed and pinched his nose, "Yes, but I am as much to blame as you." He then spoke slowly, emphasising each word next. "However, we don't prove her innocence by offering to jump into the flames."

"You do it by finding the source of the disease," Gaius added. "If we're going to save Gwen, we have to find what's contaminating the water."

Merlin gave a nod in agreement, "When you find out what it is come and find me in my chambers, until then don't act stupidly Will, I mean it." He gave him a pointed look and left the room.

* * *

Will had just finished collecting a sample of water from the water supply, he turned around to Gaius.

"Let's take it back and examine it," Gaius said.

They both went to turn away when an almighty growl erupted from the water, a monster dripping wet and of large size reared up in the water and then went back down again.

"What the hell was that?" Will asked, horrified.

"We need to get back to my chambers, fetch Prince Merlin on the way."

* * *

Merlin leaned over Gaius as he examined a book on magical creatures.

"Here," he said pointing to a picture resembling the creature, "It was an Afanc."

"A what?" Merlin asked.

"A beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. Now we have to find a way. But where?" Gaius looked towards his shelves filled with many books.

"That could take days. Gwen will be dead by then," Will protested.

"Have you got a better idea?"

"No, he doesn't," Merlin stood up suddenly, "But, I do. Wait here for me."

* * *

Merlin marched towards the dungeons – on the way he could see a pyre being built in the square. He came to Gwen's cell.

"Gwen? I'm going to get you out," he whispered to her and quickly left heading to the destination he was aiming for.

Holding a torch, Merlin called out – "Hello."

The dragon flew down, "Hello. The great warlock returns, as I knew he would."

Merlin gave him a look, "I need to know how to defeat an Afanc."

"Yes, I suppose you do."

"Will you help me?"

"Trust the elements that are at your command."

Merlin looked disbelievingly at the dragon, "Elements? But what is it _I_ have to do?"

"You cannot do this alone. You are but one side of a coin. Arthur is the other."

Merlin looked confused, "I… I don't understand. Just tell me what it is I have to do."

Much to Merlin's astonishment, the dragon began to fly away.

"No! Please, help me!" He called.

The dragon laughed, "I have."

Merlin sighed in frustration, "Oh, yeah, right. Thanks for that cryptic answer." He shook his head and ran off to Gaius.

* * *

Merlin entered the room again, he saw Gaius and Will sitting down at the table obviously waiting for him, they both jumped up when they saw him.

"I need a book on elements," he commanded.

"Elements?" Gaius asked.

"Yes. Which one would I find them in?"

"Well, most of them. The study of base elements is at the very heart of the scientific process."

"But how would they help me kill the Afanc?" He pressed.

Gaius paused to think, "Well, the Afanc is a creature made from earth and water. That's two of the four base elements."

Merlin nodded realisation crossing his face, "And the other two are fire and wind."

"Indeed."

"I know what I have to do, I have to find Arthur though."

"Arthur?" Will asked incredulously, "What for?"

Merlin grimaced before answering, "We're two sides of a coin, apparently." Then smiled and raised his eyebrows, "I'm obviously the brighter side."

Morgana stormed into the room at that moment, "They're bringing forward the execution. We have to prove Gwen's innocence."

"We're trying," Gaius said.

"What can I do?" Morgana begged.

"I need to talk to Arthur, there's an Afanc in the water supply that's causing the plague," Merlin told her.

"Well, we must tell Uther."

"The Afanc's a creature forged by magic. Telling Uther wouldn't save Gwen, he'd just blame her for it," Gaius reminded her.

"So what are we to do?" Morgana asked looking lost.

Merlin looked determined and took the keys to the water supply tunnels off the table, "Leave that to me."

* * *

Merlin walked into Arthur's chambers seeing him at his table, no Morris in sight. He figured he may as well get straight to the point.

"There's an Afanc in the water supplies that's causing the plague, we need fire and wind in order to destroy it."

Arthur immediately jumped up, grabbing his sword as he did.

"What? No questioning if I'm right?" Merlin asked astonished.

"This is our people's lives on the line," Arthur reminded him, then hesitated before speaking again. "Also, you're my brother. I'll always trust you."

Merlin nodded, smiling and then glanced down at Arthur's sword.

"I said we needed fire and wind, what is your sword going to do?"

Arthur looked down at it grimacing – not wanting to leave it. "Humour me." He said to his brother.

Merlin shrugged and they headed to the water supply tunnels.

* * *

"I really hope you're right about this, Merlin." Arthur said as they crept in.

Morgana chose that moment to follow them down too, a low growl could be heard reverberating through the tunnels. Morgana gasped, Merlin grimaced realising it was going to be difficult if Morgana was here.

As if reading his thoughts Arthur turned to Morgana, "You should stay here."

Morgana shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

"No," Arthur said.

"Scared I'll show you up?" She taunted.

Arthur tried again, "I'm telling you, Morgana, turn back. You could get hurt."

"So could you," She smiled in challenge, "If you don't get out of my way."

Merlin couldn't help looking amused, which quickly changed when Arthur glared at him. It was fine though, Merlin would do this for his people and if Morgana found out it would be worth it in the end if Camelot is free from the illness.

They all moved through the tunnels, Morgana and Arthur holding torches and Arthur with his sword raised in his other hand.

"Stop," Arthur said suddenly.

"What?" Merlin asked.

Arthur shook his head, "It's just a shadow."

They kept moving, not noticing the Afanc creeping behind them hiding in the shadows. When they reached the water source, Arthur told them both to spread out.

As they split up, the Afanc then reared at Arthur growling as it did. Arthur swiped his sword towards it, but it had disappeared.

Both Merlin and Morgana rushed back to him.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Morgana gasped.

"Did you see it?" Merlin asked, they both spoke at the same time.

"Yes," Arthur says to both.

"What did it look like?"

"It… It's quick," Arthur gets out.

The Afanc then appeared in front of Morgana, she screamed alerting both princes. Arthur quickly shoved Merlin back, so he could go into the shadows away from Morgana's eyes. Arthur used his sword again. Merlin rolled his eyes, Arthur never listened sometimes.

"Arthur," he called out, "Use the torch."

Arthur swung the torch towards the Afanc, as he did Merlin performed the spell.

" _Lyfte ic þe in balwen ac forhienan."_

Merlin's spell sent a gust of wind towards the torch making the flame consume the Afanc, incinerating it.

All three stood huffing and puffing staring at one another in glee, Arthur made sure to look to Merlin the most with gratitude and awe in his eyes.

* * *

From elsewhere, a sorceress in a tatted red dress angrily smashed her hand in a stone basin filled with water.

"Merlin, you will pay," She cried out.

* * *

Gaius found Uther in the council chambers celebrating the lifting of the plague, he pulled Uther to one side and showed him a cracked egg shell.

"It bears the mark of Nimueh. We must be vigilant, Sire," he informed Uther gravely.

Uther face paled, "Will I never be rid of her?"

"Sire…"

"Leave me!"

Everyone exited the room, Uther moved to sit on his throne a sombre expression on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the dungeons Morgana, Will, Merlin and Tom had come to see Gwen's release. As soon as the doors were opened Tom rushed towards his daughter.

"Dad," Gwen cried out pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, my little child!"

Gwen moved to clasp Morgana's hand in hers, "Thank you!"

Morgana shook her head smiling, "Don't thank me. It was more Merlin."

"Really?" She asked a blush of delight on her face.

"He's the real hero here."

"I don't know what to say, sire," Gwen breathed out turning to him.

Merlin only shrugged looking abashed, "I didn't do anything."

"I'm grateful to you all, sire," he emphasised, bowing to Merlin. "Come on, Gwen."

They both left the cell, as they do Will nudged Merlin's arm snickering – Merlin nudged him back, a little harder.

Morgana turned to Merlin with a serious expression, "Merlin. I wanted you to know, your secret's safe with me."

Both Merlin and Will stiffened.

"My secret?"

"Merlin, don't pretend. I know what you did."

Merlin looked suspicious and raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"I saw it with my own eyes."

Merlin grimaced and let out a strangled sound, "You did?"

"I understand why you don't want anyone to know."

"Obviously," he said in a tone, rolling his eyes.

"But I won't tell anyone."

Merlin sighed in relief, "Thank you, Morgana."

"You don't mind me talking to you about it?"

"What, seriously?"

"I think Gwen's a very lucky woman, but I get why you want to hide – she is a servant after all."

"Gwen," Merlin deadpanned.

Morgana put her finger to her lips, smiling secretly.

"It's our secret."

With that, she walked off leaving a shocked Merlin, mouth gaping, and Will who had barely been able to keep his laughter in the whole time.

Will let it erupt as soon as she left, Merlin could only sigh.

"What a close one," Will gasped out.

"Shut up, Will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one! Once again, I don't know how but it's somehow longer than the last one aha! 200 words more, I'm enjoying writing this story a lot - I'm going to try and upload every two days, but that may change so I'm sorry about that! I'm so excited to write The Poisoned Chalice I've already planned it and I'm currently 500 words into it! I'm making it a very Merlin/Arthur bromance filled chapter, so I am pumped! Hope you guys are enjoying this story - thanks again for all the kind reviews and love, stay with me here <33 Also, I may come back and read through this chapter later to check if it's all there I've done so three times and I just hope that I've managed to notice all my mistakes!


	5. The Poisoned Chalice

Nimueh stared into her scrying bowl at an image of Merlin doing paperwork at his desk. In the projection, he raised his head as if to laugh at someone, when a hand shot out and ruffled his hair Merlin gave an annoyed look in their direction, Arthur suddenly appeared a soft smile across his face as he spoke to his brother.

Nimueh watched the exchange and smirked – she pulled out a petal, now transparent and put it in a silver goblet.

"Prince Merlin," she cackled, gleefully.

* * *

Uther approached Bayard as he entered the throne room, Merlin and Arthur took up either side of their father. They meet each other in the middle of the room.

"Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people," Uther announced, him and Bayard both grasped one another's arm.

Both parties applauded, as Will clapped his eyes locked with a beautiful serving girl, her bright blue eyes stared back at him and she smiled.

Will passed Gaius in the Upper Corridor carrying a heavy bag.

* * *

"My arm will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside," he joked.

"It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds… a harder soul."

Will stared at Gaius knowingly, "There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up."

"No, I didn't," Gaius argued.

Will suddenly crashed into someone and they both fell to the floor dropping what they were carrying, he realised it was the girl from the throne room.

"Sorry," she said to him.

"It's alright."

"Excuse me," she bent down and began collecting everything.

Will felt bad and crouched down too, "Let me give you a hand with that." They look up and catch each other's eye, as they stand up again.

"Hi. I'm Will," he shakes her hand.

"Cara, You're Prince Merlin's servant. That must be such an honour."

"Oh yeah, actually, it is. He's a good prince and a great person, saved my life one time.," He smiled sheepishly, flushing slightly.

"Thank you, Will," Cara said.

Will glanced down still holding the pillow he picked up for her, "Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem," he stuttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"It was nice meeting you."

Will watched her leave.

* * *

Nimueh, disguised as Cara, opened a box that contained three silver goblets. She replaced one with the one she had enchanted. This would break both the princes, she thought smiling.

* * *

Merlin is sat slouched in one of Arthur's chairs in his chambers, he laughed when Morris came over with Arthur's clothes for the feast - having to cover his face.

"When's the last time these were cleaned?" Morris asked.

"Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane."

Merlin leant on his knees to laugh some more. "That long, Arthur," he watched as Morris left the room holding the clothes at arm's length his fingers plugging his nose.

"You excited for the feast today?" Arthur asked him.

Merlin nodded, Arthur came to sit next to him and nudged him in the arm.

"You should be," he said, "The only reason this treaty is happening is because of you, you convinced Father of the idea and drew it up yourself."

Merlin looked slightly bashful, "I'm glad to be apart of something so important, I feel like I'm finally doing my part in Camelot."

Arthur smacked Merlin in the head, lightly, "Don't be an idiot, you're important to Camelot and to us. You were pushing for this treaty for years and now it's finally here."

"Come on," Arthur continued grabbing his arm, "We've got a feast to prepare for."

* * *

The banquet arrived and Merlin and Arthur stood around Bayard as he signed the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Merlin couldn't help the proud grin that split across his face.

Will was standing off to the side grimacing in sympathy at Morris who was dressed in a ridiculous outfit with an extravagant feathered hat to match. He once again thought how thankful he was to be Merlin's manservant. Standing off to the side was Cara, the serving girl, she caught Will's eye and he fumbled awkwardly.

In that moment, Gwen sidled up next to him, "She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean."

"She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden," he sighed, he looked up again but she now had eyes for Merlin.

Will nudged Gwen playfully, "Looks like she has an eye on your prince."

Gwen sputtered, "He's not _my_ prince."

"But, of course," Will teased.

A round of applause sounded as Uther finished signing the treaty and grasped arms with Bayard. Gwen left Will to stand behind Morgana and Merlin, Uther and Arthur went towards the royal table where they took their seats.

Bayard walked in front of them, "People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them."

He waved a hand and a serving girl quickly walked over bringing with her a box, it opened to reveal three goblets inside, one much bigger than the other two. The only difference between Merlin and Arthur's was that, Arthur's had a sword etched on it, whereas Merlin's had a quill.

Bayard continued, "As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your sons, Arthur and Merlin, in the hope that our friendship may last."

Cara then approached Will with anxiety leeching into her voice, "Will I need to speak with you."

"What is it?" He asked.

She looked around in fear, "Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell."

Will left with Cara, the only person to notice was Gaius. Merlin, normally attentive to his servant's movements, was intently listening to Bayard's speech having waited a while for this moment.

Will followed Cara into a corridor where they stopped suddenly.

"It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to the princes that I realised…"

"Wait, slow down. Start from the beginning," Will said, a churning feeling forming in his stomach.

"Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me."

Will gaped, "So what are you trying to say?"

"Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself."

Will wanted to grab her and yell at her to get to the point, but instead settled for, "Cara… tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet?"

"He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken, Merlin is not fit for the throne and Camelot will fall."

"What has he done with the goblet?"

"I saw him putting something in it."

Will was getting impatient and desperate, fearing he was running out of time. "What?"

Cara began to shake her head, "Please, tell me! Was it poison?"

She hesitated before nodding, Will was already moving with incredible speed needing to get to Merlin before it was too late. He missed, as he ran away, the smirk that appeared on her face.

* * *

Bayard was just about to finish this speech when Will snuck back into the Hall, he squeezed through the barely open doors and quietly made his way towards Merlin. No one questioned why the prince's personal manservant was attending to his Prince. Will saw his chance when he noticed Merlin's goblet wasn't yet filled, he walked with a jug and began to fill it up slowly.

"Merlin," he hissed to him quietly.

Merlin turned his attentive gaze to Will's narrowing in confusion at the serious look on Will's face.

"Bayard has poisoned Arthur's goblet," he whispered noting how Merlin's eyes widened and then focused on Will's expression again taking in every morsel on his face. Will knew the moment Merlin believed him because Merlin covered his hand over his goblet and waved Will away.

"Thank you, I'll deal with it," was all he said and Will backed away into the corner of the room – Gaius had watched the entire exchange with narrowed eyes.

Merlin caught the end of Bayard's speech, "And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther."

Everyone went to stand to toast, as they did Merlin swiped Arthur's goblet from where it was placed in front of him and took it into his hand instead.

Arthur looked at him in annoyance and Merlin shrugged, "I preferred yours." He saw his brother look at him suspiciously before taking Merlin's goblet, not wanting to kick up a fuss in front of everyone.

Merlin knew what he needed to do, if he told his Father he found out from his manservant he knew he would have Will drink – Bayard was a noble and Uther never cared much for a servant's opinion. He would drink from the goblet and if Will was wrong it would be fine and Arthur would just ream him afterwards for stealing his goblet. But, if Will was right, he would gladly sacrifice himself in his brother's stead. It would mean Arthur would be saved, Will would be saved and his Father would see with his own eyes that it was poisoned because he was Uther's son.

"Arthur," Bayard toasted to him, as Arthur raised his lips to drink he wanted to laugh at the annoyance that crossed his brother's face when he had to lower it again. Merlin kept that memory of his brother in his head, not wanting to lose it.

Bayard then turned to him, "Merlin," Merlin smiled tightly, hand slightly shaking.

"The Lady Morgana," Morgana nodded, Arthur waited and Merlin dreaded the end of this.

"The people of Camelot."

Uther then spoke up, "And to fallen warriors on both sides."

The irony of that last statement was not lost of Merlin. Everyone then started to drink, Merlin took a deep breath and looked at his brother.

"Look after everyone," he muttered to him softly, Arthur startled in surprise.

Merlin toasted to his brother then downed the entire drink in the goblet, he would do this gladly for Arthur. He was the heir and Merlin was just a spare.

Will looked in horror at what Merlin was doing, he felt completely powerless. He couldn't stop it; he was just a servant. Will wanted to cry and yell out, but all he could do was look on.

Arthur still stared in confusion at Merlin.

Uther continued speaking when everyone had drunk, "We mark this day down in history as one filled with peace and prosperity for both of our kingdoms and…"

Merlin felt a sense of relief wash over him when he felt fine, until moments later he found it difficult to breathe.

A choking sound could be heard throughout the room, Arthur turned in alarm towards the sound where he saw his brother coughing and holding onto his throat.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked in concern, "Are you alright?"

Merlin could barely speak and was finding it harder to breathe he suddenly collapsed, Arthur quickly caught him and gently lowered him to the floor cradling his head as he did.

Uther looked at both of his sons in surprise, his eyes dragged down to Merlin now unconscious on the ground and then directed to the empty goblet. His eyes darkened in fury, "You've poisoned my son! Guards, seize him!"

"This is preposterous!" Bayard cried out as guards rushed towards him to restrain him and his entourage.

Morgana, Gwen and Will had rushed to Merlin's side in concern.

"Merlin, can you hear me?" Arthur begged from his brother's side.

Gaius came over and yelled out, "We have to get him back to my chambers, bring the goblet we need to identify the poison." Arthur picked up his brother and Will grabbed the goblet.

* * *

They all crashed into the physician's chambers.

"Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe," Gaius directed and then turned to Gwen, "Fetch me some water and a towel."

Arthur hovered anxiously over Merlin's pale form, "Is he going to be alright?"

"He's burning up," was all Gaius said.

"You can cure him, can't you Gaius?" Morgana begged.

"I won't know until I can identify the poison," Will shoved the goblet into Gaius' hand, fear for his friend making his mind go into overdrive.

Gaius peered inside and frowned curiously, "Ah. There's something stuck on the inside."

Arthur stood up and went towards Gaius, "What is it?"

"It looks like a flower petal of some kind."

"His brow's on fire," Morgana gasped out from Merlin's side, she was holding a cool compress to Merlin's forehead brought by Gwen who had come back.

"Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever."

Morgana tended to Merlin, whilst Gaius pulled out a book using a magnifying glass to look intensely until he found it.

"Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree."

Arthur pointed to a picture of a creature, "That doesn't look particularly friendly."

"A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive," Gaius informed him.

"I'm going."

"Arthur, it's too dangerous."

"If I don't get the antidote, what happens to my brother?" He demanded angrily.

Gaius shifted uncomfortably, "The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die."

"Not happening."

Uther then burst into the room rushing to Merlin worriedly, "How is he Gaius?"

"Not good, sire," Gaius said, in a grim voice. "He's running a high fever and struggling to breathe."

Uther glanced to his son again, currently being tended to by Morgana. "Can't you do something, Gaius? Give him a cure?"

"He was poisoned by the Mortaeus flower," Gaius held up what was on the inside of the goblet. "Only the leaf of that same flower can cure him, I do not have it in my possession."

"Father, I'm going."

Uther looked torn glancing between Merlin and Arthur, "Arthur, you can't it's too risky. You're my heir," he struggled to speak, "I will send a patrol at first light."

"Merlin may not have that long, he has four days at best maybe five!" Arthur protested, "A patrol would take too long, as opposed to one person."

"I can't lose you too!" Uther shouted at him, "The knights will save him, they must," he took some deep breaths and looked back to Merlin. When he spoke again his voice nearly cracked, "He should be in his chamber. He'll be more comfortable there."

* * *

Merlin was carefully laid out on his own bed, Uther placed a hand on his heated brow and sighed brokenly staring down at his younger son with grief. He reluctantly left to go deal with Bayard in the dungeons.

Morgana, Gwen and Will all sat by Merlin's bedside watching his shivering form as he lay under his covers.

"He knew," a voice whispered.

Everyone turned in surprise seeing Arthur standing there with a wet look in his eye almost covering up the guilt.

"What?" Morgana asked.

Arthur rubbed his face aggressively, "He knew about the goblets, before we toasted Merlin swapped out goblets, he said…" Arthur broke off, struggling. "He said, 'Look after everyone' before he drunk from it – I didn't think anything of it, but now." He stared at his little brother looking lost.

Morgana gasped brokenly staring down at Merlin, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Merlin," she whimpered, it sounded right that Merlin's last words would be to look after everyone around him, even when putting his own well-being in danger. He was caring to a fault.

"He sacrificed himself for me, why didn't the idiot just say something to anyone. Why Merlin?" Arthur then shouted out desperately, "Why must you always be the one to suffer?" He then whispered.

Will cleared his throat, "I was the one who told him of the poisoning, I didn't think he was going to take your place, sire," Will stared guiltily down at his friend.

"I can't sit back and watch him die," Arthur announced.

"Uther has forbidden it," Morgana pointed out.

"This is Merlin; I know he would do the same for me in a heartbeat. I'm going and not even Father can stop me."

Morgana smiled in relief.

Arthur moved towards Merlin reaching a hand into his raven locks wishing he was alive to scowl at him for mussing up his hair, but he wasn't. Arthur softly carded his fingers through before whispering.

"Don't worry, little brother. I won't let anything happen to you."

He turned and left the room to get ready, leaving the other three behind all emotional from the display.

"I wish I could go with him," Morgana mused, stroking Merlin's forehead.

"You'd be more a burden for Arthur, he'd constantly be worrying about you," Will piped up.

"I can look after myself," Morgana retorted, "It's a pity that the boys had all the fun. I was looking forward to clumping a few of Bayard's men around the head."

* * *

"Halt!" one of the guards cried as they saw a rider approaching the drawbridge, he and the other guard moved to block the way. However, the rider carried on not looking to be stopping and the guards were forced to jump out of the way lest they be knocked over. Arthur didn't care, his only thought was on saving his brother as he galloped away.

* * *

Uther returned to Merlin's room again in the morning, only Morgana and Will were there this time. Will was tending to Merlin.

Uther stood by Merlin's side and seemed to be in a rant, "I expressly ordered Arthur not to go." He finished.

"I'd say it worked like a charm, too," Morgana said, Will shifted slightly and turned the cloth over on Merlin's head, wisely staying out of the conversation.

"Not another word!" He pointed at her.

"My lips are sealed," Morgana taunted.

"I should have put him under lock and key," Uther muttered.

"You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you."

"Just you watch me. I will not be disobeyed, especially by my own son!" Uther bellowed.

"No," Morgana muttered, "Of course you won't," she sat by Merlin and took the cloth from Will.

Uther whirled around and narrowed his eyes at her, "You knew about this, didn't you?" Morgana didn't look up from Merlin, "Morgana… don't lie to me."

"Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself," she finally said.

"He's just a boy," Uther then got a pained look in his eye, "They both are."

"Have you seen your sons recently? Morgana asked, incredulously. "Arthur is single-handedly leading the knights and Merlin practically drew up the treaty."

"Look where it got him," Uther said brokenly staring down at Merlin's pale form, chest rising in pain at every breath.

* * *

Later on, Gaius had entered Merlin's chambers again carrying some supplies joining Morgana and Will (Gwen was commanded by Morgana to stay home today, they didn't want rumours of Gwen and Merlin circulating.) Uther had left by then commanding them to get him if there's any change.

Gaius sat by Merlin's side and grabbed his wrist. "His pulse is weaker," he said with a furrowed brow. He put down Merlin's arm, but as he did something caught his eye picking up Merlin's arm again, Gaius gently pushed back Merlin's sleeve. He looked in fright from what he saw.

Will jumped up, "What is it?"

"That can't be right," Gaius muttered. "The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage."

Morgana reared back in shock, "What does that mean?"

Gaius hurried to check this book with a magnifying glass, "It says here that 'once the rash appears, death will follow within two days.'"

'You said he had four days!" Morgana desperately exclaimed.

Gaius was worried now, "Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that 'the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation.'"

"An enchantment?" Will exclaimed, "But Bayard's no sorcerer."

"No he isn't."

"Then who did this?" Morgana urged.

Gaius paused and then a look of horror appeared on his face, "It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless…"

"Unless what?"

Gaius turned to the Will, "What happened to that girl?"

"Cara?" Will asked in astonishment.

"Find her. Quickly!" Gaius shouted, Will turned and ran towards the dungeons.

"Arthur," Merlin muttered.

* * *

Will came running back into Merlin's chambers, Morgana's hopeful expression turned furious.

"She wasn't there," she said.

"No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she?" Will asked.

"Not who she claims to be," Gaius muttered.

Morgana gave him a pointed look, "But you know, don't you?"

"A powerful sorceress."

Morgana gaped and went to stand up, "Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders after her." She looked down at Merlin and murmured, "We should also tell him Merlin has less time too."

"No she'll be long gone and better Uther doesn't know yet about Merlin, he won't leave Merlin's side otherwise and we need a king right now," Gaius said resolutely and then worry crossed his face. "Oh, no."

"What?" Will asked.

"She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap."

They all turned towards Merlin as he began to mutter his brother's name again.

* * *

Arthur had finally made it to the Forest of Balor and let out a sigh of relief, he jumped down from his horse and rapidly made his way through it. He heard a strange noise that made him frown, it was the sound of a woman crying. From the distance, he could see a figure huddled over a log – Arthur hurried towards her, anger filling him when he saw bruises littered over her pale form. He tied his horse to a nearby tree.

"Hello? Are you alright?" He asked. The woman flinched and continued to sob, Arthur sighed his knightly chivalry beginning to take over.

A loud roar was heard from behind him, the woman screamed and stumbled backwards in fright.

"Stay back," he reassured her.

With Arthur's back to her, he was unaware of the smile that came over her face as Arthur faced the beast. The Cockatrice lunged and he made several unsuccessful swings at the beast, which dodged and bellowed at him. It leapt at him again, Arthur managed to roll underneath it in time. He rose to his feet, turned and thrust his sword into the cockatrice's heart. The beast shrieked and then collapsed, dead, at Arthur's feet. The woman frowned in disappointment.

Arthur turned back to look at her causing her to scramble back.

Arthur held out his hands, "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you." He then pointed to her bruises, "Who did that to you?"

"My master," she whimpered out, "I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. I'm not going to."

"You can take me away from here?" She asked, hopefully.

"Not yet. There's something I have to do first." Arthur looked to the mouth of the cave impatiently, he had already wasted so much time and for some reason he could feel Merlin's time was running out.

"Why have you come to the caves?" The woman asked, breaking Arthur from his thoughts.

"I'm looking for something. It can only be found here." He made to move towards it, "It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave, very rare."

"The Mortaeus flower," Arthur's head snapped up, a hopeful expression on his face. "I know where they are, I'll show you."

* * *

Back in Camelot, Merlin's face frowned and he began to squirm.

"Arthur, it… it's a trap. It's a trap," he called out.

Will frowned, cloth to Merlin's brow. "His fever's getting worse, isn't it?"

Gaius nodded grimly, "The poison's setting in."

Merlin then began to mutter in the Old Tongue, Will looked down at him in shock and then back to Gaius. Both were relieved that Morgana had returned to her chambers to rest for a little while.

Will grabbed hold of Merlin, "Merlin, you must fight it," he begged.

* * *

Arthur and the woman had reached a cliff edge.

"There they are," she said pointing up to the flowers, they were located over a large gap with a narrow ledge and a long drop. Arthur looked down and then squared his shoulders.

"Keep back from the edge. Don't worry, we'll be out of here soon."

She then began to mutter something under her breath, Arthur stumbled in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

She continued muttering, Arthur sensing something wasn't right dropped the torch. Rocks began to fall underneath him, he quickly jumped for the opposite ledge managing to catch it with his hand.

The woman hummed, an evil smile crossing her face, "I expected so much more."

"Who are you?"

"The last face you'll ever see," she said ominously.

A giant spider began to climb up towards Arthur, he edged away from it and killed it with his sword.

"Very good, but he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die by my hand." She turned to leave with a torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark. "Pity," was the last thing she said before she was gone taking all the light with her.

* * *

Merlin, although unconscious, could sense his brother was in trouble.

"Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. _Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum_."

Gaius and Will both gasped as they noticed something glowing from under Merlin's bed sheet.

"Merlin," Will whispered.

Gaius folded back the bed sheet to reveal a glowing ball of light in Merlin's hand.

"What are you doing?"

* * *

Arthur dangling from the ledge began to lose hope, until he saw a light enter the cave. It was a glowing light blue orb and seemed to spread warmth throughout him, despite the situation. He didn't want to get his hopes up though.

"Come on, then! What are you waiting for? Finish me off!" He yelled at it.

The light continued to float above Arthur, as he pulled himself onto the ledge. The light moved higher, which made him spot the Mortaeus flower hanging on the wall.

"Leave them, Arthur," Merlin said back in Camelot, Arthur gasped wondering if he had just heard Merlin's voice then or if it was just hysteria. He scoffed when he realised what was said, as if he was going to come all this way and not save his brother. He would do it or die trying. The spiders screeched and began to crawl towards him.

"Go. Save yourself. Follow the light!" The voice came again.

Arthur climbed to the flower and used all of his upper body strength to stretch towards it, he managed to grasp one of the flowers between his fingers and put it in a pouch on his belt. The spiders kept coming, by this time the light had reached the top.

"Faster, go faster. Follow the light! Move, Climb!" The voice shouted.

Arthur struggled, but managed to follow the light to the top of the cliff. As soon as he did, the light disappeared from the cave and from Merlin's hand. Arthur stared down at the flower in his pouch and smiled, triumphantly.

* * *

In Camelot, Merlin had finally relaxed and the orb had disappeared from his hand. There was silence until Will finally broke it, "What was that?" He said, awe evident in his voice.

"I've never seen anything like it before," Gaius said.

"He performed magic in his sleep."

"And on his deathbed," Gaius added, "It seems our prince lives to defy the laws of magic entirely."

"He better live," Will muttered worriedly, noticing that after Merlin had calmed down his breath was getting a lot shorter.

* * *

Arthur rode back to the castle as quick as he possibly could, guards spotted him from the battlements.

"Inform the King! Prince Arthur has returned to Camelot," one called out.

Arthur rode up to the drawbridge gate and stopped next to the guards.

"Do you have it?" one of them asked.

"Yes," Arthur informed them, "Take me to my brother."

* * *

Merlin was struggling to breathe even more, each breath he took was a rasp and his whole body was shaking, sat around him was Will, Gaius and Morgana (who had returned.)

"He hasn't got much longer," Gaius said sadly.

Uther came into the room and looked in alarm at Merlin, he rushed over to him. "You said he had three more days!" He yelled.

"Something increased the flower's potency," Gaius told him.

"Why was I not told of this?" Uther shouted.

No one said anything, it was too grave of a situation now and Merlin was running out of time.

"Is there nothing else we can do, Gaius?" Uther begged, a slight crack in his voice. He grabbed onto his son's hand and held it in both of his, this was even worse than when Merlin was ill as a child. Now, it seemed that all of Merlin's suffering was going to amount to nothing and Uther was going to lose his youngest son before he even became of age.

Gaius shook his head looking lost, "Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him, sire."

"He's just a boy," Uther whispered stroking Merlin's forehead.

Arthur rushed into the room being led to his brother's chambers by some guards, he felt like a prisoner but it didn't matter at the moment – as long as he made sure Merlin was alright.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"Have you got it?" Gaius rushed out, ignoring Arthur's question.

Arthur fumbled with his belt pouch until he managed to pull out the flower, he handed it to Gaius. "Here." He joined the others by Merlin's bed.

Gaius got to work preparing the antidote, putting the ingredients into a bowl and crushing them. "We must hurry, his breathing's much worse." He muttered to Will, and then paused once he had finished crushing them together.

"Why have you stopped?" Will whispered.

"Keep talking and stay there," Gaius said quickly, he took the bowl into both hands and muttered out a spell – the contents of the bowl began to bubble turning a dark green.

Will's eyes widened in surprise, but he acted quickly and grabbed a jar of water to pour the antidote into. He stirred it some more and then poured the antidote into a vial.

Gaius approached Merlin, Morgana and Arthur moved to the side whilst Uther stayed holding onto Merlin's hand – a worried expression constantly on his face.

"Hold his nose," Gaius instructed. Arthur reached out and did so. Gaius poured the concoction into Merlin's mouth. "Swallow, Sire. Swallow."

Merlin gagged on it, but it had managed to go down. Everyone waited in an uncomfortable silence filled with terror and anxiety.

Arthur suddenly jolted up, a broken tremor to his voice, "He stopped breathing."

Uther turned to Gaius, "What's happening? Gaius?"

Gaius leaned over and put his head on Merlin's chest, he appeared to stutter as he pulled back – eyes filled with grief.

"His heart has stopped."

Morgana let out a sob, her hopes crashing down – "He's dead?"

"He can't be," Uther whispered.

Arthur leapt back in pain, "No! This is my fault," his voice was heartbroken and it touched everyone in the room. "If I'd have got here sooner, I should have been quicker."

Morgana began to cry; Arthur had tears in his eyes – Uther stood up to pull them both into an embrace.

His voice trembled as he spoke, "No, no. It was me, I should've looked after him better."

Gaius pulled Will into a similar embrace whose shoulders hadn't stop shaking in a silent sob.

"Don't I get a hug?" A voice appeared, almost pouting. Everyone spun around to see Merlin had pulled himself up on his arms, his eyes wide open and his signature smile on his face.

"Merlin!" Morgana exclaimed in happiness.

"You're alive," Arthur breathed out.

"No, I'm a ghost come back to haunt you," Merlin quipped. He was suddenly caught off guard by Arthur who had rushed to hug him. "Can't… breathe."

"Sorry, sorry," Arthur said pulling away, but only so he could grab onto Merlin's shoulder there was a sheen to his eyes. "I thought we'd lost you."

Merlin looked around at everyone again bewildered, "What happened? The last thing I remember is the feast."

Uther stroked Merlin's hair, relieved he was alive before muttering, "He poisoned you."

Gaius stood up, "Sire, can I have a word with you quickly, alone?"

Uther nodded, reluctant to leave Merlin's side but got up to talk with Gaius on the other side of the room.

Merlin looked to the others expectantly, "The poison was magical," Will explained. "A sorceress in disguise, we think she tried to kill you."

"There was a sorceress at the mountain, she knew about the flower," Arthur added.

Merlin looked even more lost.

"The antidote was a rare flower and Arthur went to get it for you," Morgana said a tinge of pride in her voice for what Arthur did.

Merlin looked startled, "You went alone?" He asked in disbelief.

"Father was going to send a patrol, but I thought they would take too long," Arthur said.

Merlin shook his head, "You shouldn't have risked your life for me."

Uther had finished speaking with Gaius, a grave expression on his face when he learned it was Nimueh who had plotted to kill his sons. He turned to Arthur, "Arthur, come with me."

"What?"

"I am forever grateful that Merlin is alive, however you disobeyed me and that cannot go unpunished." Uther called for the guards, who escorted Arthur to the dungeons.

Merlin looked in disapproval, "I would be dead if it wasn't for him, Father."

Uther sighed coming before Merlin again, "I know, but he still disobeyed me."

"A week is a little harsh."

"Perhaps," Uther admitted, unexpectedly. "I believe three days will be enough. Get some rest, Merlin. Don't worry me like that again."

Merlin grinned in appreciation, "Me, Father? I'm the easy son."

Uther let out a chuckle and ruffled Merlin's hair gently, grateful he would be able to see his son's grimace when he did so, once again. "I thought that too."

Merlin smiled at his Father, as he left the room.

Will came up to him just then, "If you weren't a prince, I'd smack you and call you an idiot," he huffed.

Merlin laughed, "It's good to see you too, Will."

* * *

A few days later, Arthur joined Morgana on the battlements to watch the last of the Mercian's leave. Bayard had accepted the apology, the treaty was intact and he had wished Merlin a speedy recovery.

"Okay," Morgana said. "Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur said after a while, "All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way."

"Who?" Morgana asked in confusion.

Arthur smiled, somewhat secretly, "I don't know, but whoever it was. I'm only here because of them."

"I'm glad you're back," Morgana whispered finally and left Arthur to speak to his Father who had wandered over.

"Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you?" He asked apprehensively.

"Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though," he mused.

"In what way?"

"I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand."

"You must have been scared," Uther said.

"Had its moments."

"Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil."

Arthur shifted uncomfortably, not agreeing with his father. "Sounds as if you know her."

"I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all." Arthur gritted his teeth to stop him saying anything stupid. "You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me – I owe you so much for keeping Merlin in our lives. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that." He placed his hand on his son's shoulder and left.

* * *

Arthur dropped by his brother's chambers in the evening, "Still alive, then?" he said as he came through the door.

Merlin turned from where he was sat at his table, alone and wrapped in a blanket. He let out a small smile and chuckled. "Yeah, just about and I have you to thank for that."

Arthur came to sit beside him, "It is I who should be thanking you."

Merlin looked confused, "What?"

"Not only did you switch our goblets and drink the poison in my stead, never do that again may I add," Arthur warned, Merlin smiled sheepishly and interrupted his brother before he could finish.

"I can't promise that, Arthur. If there comes a time where I can save you or save myself, it would be you every time," he said earnestly.

Arthur sighed in frustration, choosing to deal with Merlin's self-sacrificial tendencies when he was feeling better.

"I also, have to thank you for saving me in the mountain. From the sorceress," he looked intently at his brother who still looked confused.

"There was a light, that guided me to safety. I could hear a voice," he paused, "It was your voice Merlin, your magic, I could feel it. It was comforting."

Merlin breathed out in wonder, "Really?"

"Just how powerful are you, little brother?"

"I have no idea," Merlin said honestly as he stared down at his hands.

Arthur grabbed them in his own, "I am glad you are okay, thank you truly."

Merlin smiled softly, "You too. You should get some rest."

Arthur hesitated, not wanting to leave his brother – afraid he was going to disappear if he closed his eyes.

"I think I'll stay, for a while."

A look of understanding crossed Merlin's eyes, "Alright."

The evening was leading into night and Uther had gone to find Arthur in his chambers only to discover he wasn't there, he went to see Merlin to check on him and to ask if he'd seen his brother. When he opened Merlin's door, he saw both his sons lying by the fireplace, still blazing intently, with blankets wrapped around them – sleeping soundly. Arthur had a hand clasped around Merlin's arm, as if to reassure himself that Merlin was still there. Uther smiled and closed the door, thankful that both of his sons had such a great bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO! I did it and managed to post on time, this is my favourite episode ever from the show - I just love it so much and I hope I did it justice here! I really wanted Merlin to still drink the poison for Arthur and figured that Nimueh's goal would be to kill Merlin and break Arthur with the burden of guilt! The next chapter may come a little later 3/4 days, but we'll see if I get it done in time - all of a sudden December has got really busy! Hope you're enjoying the story, do tell me what you think - I appreciate every last comment, it's very motivating! <33


	6. Lancelot

Merlin strolled through the forest he had finally managed to sneak out discreetly, away from all the prying eyes. Ever since Merlin was poisoned it felt like he couldn't go anywhere or do anything without someone having something to say about it. Arthur and his father were being particularly overprotective of him and even Will was acting differently towards him, Merlin had reached his breaking point.

Merlin stopped suddenly and stared up at the swaying trees overhead, breathing in the fresh air around him. He could feel the nature surrounding him connecting with his magic, he felt whole for the first in a while – nature tended to have a calming presence over him.

That was broken suddenly by a great screeching that came from behind him, he turned around and jumped out of the way – narrowly missing being swiped at by a creature with an eagle head and giant wings. He drew his sword and faced the creature, jabbing his blade at it, but his sword instead just broke. Merlin glanced nervously towards the broken pieces, and prepared himself to use magic.

Someone jumped in front of Merlin as the beast flung forward to attack, a sword in their grip – theirs too broke and he turned around shouting at Merlin.

"Run! Run!"

He grabbed Merlin and they both ran, scrambling under a fallen tree to hide. The man clutched his side.

Merlin looked over the fallen tree and breathed out, "It's gone," he turned to the stranger in gratitude, "You saved my life."

He held out his hand for the other to shake, who did so.

"Lancelot," the other man said.

"I'm…" Before Merlin could introduce himself, Lancelot fainted sagging against the logs. Merlin stared down as a dark red stain blossomed on Lancelot's shirt.

* * *

Arthur and his father surveyed a burning village on horseback.

"What creature could have done this?" Uther questioned.

Arthur shook his head, "We found no tracks in or out. What the villagers say must be true: it has wings and…"

"What?"

"And it took no livestock, only people. Whatever it is, it has a taste for human flesh," Arthur said, darkly.

"Post sentries in all the outlying villages. Put the lookouts on full alert. If this thing should make for Camelot, we must be ready."

Arthur nodded, staring grimly at the village that was destroyed.

* * *

Will came into Merlin's chambers, Merlin who had been pacing immediately looked at him.

"Well, how is he?" He prompted.

"Gaius said the wound itself is superficial. The fever will pass. He should be fine in the morning."

Merlin nodded, a relieved look on his face.

"He saved my life."

"What were you even doing in the forest?" Will asked, exasperatedly.

Merlin frowned and looked away, "I needed to get away." He turned back to Will, not allowing him to say anything. "Stay with him until he wakes, if he asks for anything get it for him."

Will nodded, bowed and left.

* * *

Lancelot stood in front of Will's window in his room the next morning, looking out at Camelot, Will sat in a chair on the other side of the room.

"Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition to join the knights of Camelot." He turned back to Will and said earnestly, "I know what you're thinking, I expect too much. After all, who am I? They have their pick of the best and the bravest in the land."

Will shook his head vehemently, "From what I've heard they're going to love you."

"They are?"

"Merlin has seen you in action and has only good things to say about you, perhaps you could even shame the great Arthur himself," Will teased.

"I hardly think so," he said modestly, he then rounded on Will in shock. "Did you say Merlin? As in Prince Merlin."

Will nodded, a big grin on his face. "You saved him, he's very grateful and in your debt. In fact," Will stood up slapping his hands on his thighs, "Let's go see him now and talk to him."

"Do you know him personally?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

Will knocked on Merlin's door.

"Come in," Merlin called, he frowned when Will entered, leaning forward from his desk and closing a book he had been reading – "Learned to knock then, Will?"

Will rolled his eyes, "There's someone I thought you might like to see," he stepped aside to show him Lancelot.

Merlin's eyes brightened and he smiled, "Ah, Lancelot. I'm glad to see you're alright," he came up to him and held out his hand, "I must thank you again for saving my life."

Lancelot glanced down in shock at the outstretched hand before a big grin formed on his face, he took it in his, "The pleasure is all mine, I must thank you also for saving mine, sire."

Merlin waved his hand, "Just Merlin, please – my Father isn't around, no normalities are needed."

That made Lancelot's smile grow wider.

"So, Will tells me you want to be a knight."

Lancelot hesitated, before nodding.

"Well, I've seen you fight and you're definitely good enough. I'll speak to Arthur tomorrow; Camelot needs more knights like you."

Lancelot looked a little emotional, "Thank you," he paused, "Merlin."

Merlin suddenly frowned, "You're not a nobleman, by any chance, are you?"

Lancelot laughed, "Good lord, no."

Merlin grimaced, "The First Code of Camelot states that only those of noble blood can serve as a knight, my Father created it."

Will gaped, "That's a ridiculous rule."

Merlin had to agree, Lancelot deserved this opportunity, "Why do you want to be a knight so much?"

Lancelot spoke openly and honestly, "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders from the northern plains. They were slaughtered where they stood, my father, my mother. Everyone. I alone escaped. I vowed that day that never again would I be helpless in the face of tyranny. I made sword craft my life. Every waking hour since that day, I devoted to the art of combat, and when I was ready, I set forth for Camelot. And now, it seems, my journey ends. Everything I fought for, wasted."

Merlin's eyes softened, Will scoffed his displeasure.

"It's so unfair!"

"All you need are some credentials," Merlin mused, "I may be able to do something, are you willing to do whatever it takes?"

Lancelot hesitated, before nodding firmly – mind made up.

* * *

The next day, Arthur came into Merlin's room – obviously in a mood.

He sat across from Merlin at his desk, pouting.

Merlin sighed glancing up from some papers and set his quill down, putting his hands together under his chin, "What?" He asked.

"Grummund's the third to fail this month. How am I meant to defend Camelot with rubbish like that?" Arthur moaned.

Merlin smiled brightly, "Well, I think I might be able to help!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed and he looked Merlin up and down, "You, Merlin? I thought you didn't want to become a knight, aren't you also meant to be taking it easy?"

Merlin glared at him, "Not me you prat, but I know someone who does."

Arthur sat up in interest, "Yeah?"

"He saved my life."

"When?"

Merlin grimaced, he hadn't told Arthur about his outing and close call yet, "Doesn't matter."

"Merlin," Arthur said warning in his tone.

Merlin sighed dramatically, "Two days ago," he mumbled, "I was attacked in the forest."

"Attacked?" Arthur screeched, "What part of taking it easy, don't you understand?"

"You're all smothering me, Arthur, I couldn't take it anymore – I had to get away," Merlin exclaimed slamming his fist onto his desk, "Ever since I was poisoned," Arthur winced, "Everyone's been treating me differently and I hate it. I'm alright, I'm not going to break."

It was silent in the room, both brothers stewing with strong emotions.

"Will you see him then?"

"What?"

"Lancelot."

Realisation crossed Arthur's features, "Bring him to the training ground tomorrow."

Merlin nodded and picked up his quill to continue working on the tax numbers, Arthur hesitated looking down at Merlin as if he wanted to say something, but then turned and left. Merlin sighed once he had left, putting his head in his hands.

* * *

Merlin walked into the Hall of Records, Geoffrey was at his desk with an eye on the door watching everyone who came in. He smiled when he saw Merlin come through, he had a soft spot for the youngest prince who always seemed eager to study and learn more – unlike his brother.

"Prince Merlin," he said happily, "What do I owe the pleasure?"

Merlin smiled, "Hello Geoffrey, just a bit of research."

He looked through the aisles and then grabbed the book he wanted on seals of nobility, quickly flicking through he came to a page on Northumbrian nobility. Looking around to see if he was being watched, he drew out another piece of parchment from his jacket and held his hand over it muttering a spell. The seal had now copied onto the piece of parchment – which read, Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria.

Merlin smiled triumphantly and closed the book, as he was putting it away he smiled over to Geoffrey, who smiled back.

* * *

Will came into Gaius' chambers, smiling he held out a piece of parchment.

"Look what we have here," he cleared his throat before speaking dramatically, "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

Lancelot seemed to hesitate, "I don't know, Will."

"So you don't want to be a knight, then?"

"Of course I do!" He exclaimed

"Damn the rules! The rules are wrong! Merlin's knows it too, he believes in you and when Arthur sees you fight he'll know it too."

"The rules, Will."

"We're not breaking them, we're just bending them, that's all," he patted Lancelot on the arm.

* * *

Gwen had just finished taking Lancelot's measurements, her face had a red tint to it, but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Guinevere," Lancelot said in appreciation.

"Don't thank me. Thank Merlin. Merlin would do anything for anyone. That's just the way he is," she smiled brightly, she stood back and looked to admire him. "We need more knights like you."

"You do?"

 **"** Well, not me personally, but you know...Camelot. Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me," Gwen stammered.

"Well, I'm not a knight yet, My Lady."

"And I'm not a lady," she quipped, giggling.

Will and Lancelot walked away from Gwen's house talking with one another.

"She seems lovely, Guinevere," Lancelot said, almost dreamily.

"Oh, yeah and the best seamstress in Camelot."

"Are her and Merlin… you know," Lancelot asked.

Will laughed, "No, no. Only friends."

* * *

When Lancelot came down to the training grounds Merlin was waiting for him; he was laughing with Arthur, as he trained the knights – all tension gone from the night before.

He spotted Lancelot and came over, "Well… you certainly look the part," he said.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen sighed, with awe in her voice. Merlin noticed quickly looking over to her, amusement in his eyes.

"I don't feel it," Lancelot muttered.

Arthur called out to everyone, "Okay, that'll do for today. Well done."

"Here's your chance," Merlin said, leading Lancelot towards his brother.

Arthur was putting his sword in the rack and smiled when he saw Merlin coming over.

"This is Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Merlin announced.

"Yes, my brother did mention you. Got your seal?"

Lancelot bowed and presented his 'seal' to Arthur.

"Sire."

Arthur smacked him in the head, causing Lancelot to fall over. Merlin grimaced.

"Sluggish reactions. In a battle field you'd be dead by now. Come back when you're ready."

Merlin went to say something, but Lancelot beat him to it getting up and placing his hand on his sword, "I'm ready now, Sire."

Arthur turned back in surprise, "You are, are you? You can start by cleaning out the stables."

Everyone around laughed, Lancelot turned to look uncertainly back at his three friends. Merlin, knowing how Arthur is, gave Lancelot a thumbs up - any attention from Arthur was better than nothing.

* * *

Arthur, closely followed by a few knights trailing after him, approached Lancelot who was sharpening swords in the lower town. Arthur picked up a broom and examined it for a little while, he quickly tossed it to Lancelot. Lancelot glanced up suddenly and caught it.

Arthur nodded, walking around Lancelot, "Not bad," he mused.

Lancelot stood and bowed to Arthur.

"Would you like me to sweep the guardhouse again, Sire?"

"It certainly needs sweeping. But first…" Arthur picked up a broom using his knees to remove the bristles, he waved it around him – "I'd like you to kill me."

"Sire?" Lancelot asked uncertainly, unsure if he'd heard Arthur right.

Arthur moved the broom handle like a sword and began to taunt, "Come on, don't pretend you don't want to," Lancelot removed the bristles from his own broom, "Hell, if I were you, I'd want to. Come on."

Lancelot lunged towards Arthur and they both exchanged blows.

"Come on Lancelot, you're not beating a carpet!"

Lancelot lunged again and they met in the middle, until Arthur gave Lancelot a shove sending him onto a wagon. Lancelot barely moved out of the way of Arthur's next swing. Arthur landed a blow to Lancelot's stomach, winding him.

Arthur grinned as Lancelot leant over and coughed. "Congratulations, Lancelot. You just made basic training." He began to walk away, but was stopped when the warning bell rang out. Arthur hurried back to the castle, after exchanging worried glances with Lancelot.

* * *

Uther and Arthur watched as refugees fled into the city seeking shelter from the monster. They observed Merlin as he helped those injured and tired sit down, he had just helped a limping woman and leant over to murmur something to her.

Merlin always did have a heart of gold, so much compassion for people, Arthur thought.

"He was always good with the people," Uther said staring at Merlin, he frowned "Should he be out after his ordeal though?"

Arthur chuckled dryly thinking over the last argument with Merlin, "I don't think anything stands in the way of Merlin helping people, not even his own self."

Their minds drew to the matter at hand, the winged monster, "I'd hunt this thing down if I could, but I cannot track a creature through the air," Arthur said, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"You don't have to track it," Uther said grimly. "First Greensward, then Willowdale. The creature's heading south, towards the mouth of the valley."

"To Camelot."

"You must prepare your knights, Arthur," Uther warned.

"Have faith, Father. We'll be ready," Arthur reassured him.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin were gathered with the knights of Camelot in the courtyard, Arthur had failed in convincing Merlin to stay inside – refusing to leave his brother's side.

"The beast is heading for Camelot," he informed them, "It's fast and agile, but big enough to hit and hit hard. Starting today your training routines will concentrate on an attack strategy. We don't have much time. Dismissed."  
Lancelot approached both Arthur and Merlin, he bowed to them.

"Yes, Lancelot?" Arthur asked expectantly.

"Is there anything I can do, Sire? It's just… I know that in the event of battle, only a knight may serve," Lancelot was nearly pleading.

"That's correct, Lancelot. And you are not yet a knight. Which is why I'm bringing your test forward. You'll face me in the morning."

Lancelot nodded frantically.

* * *

Arthur and Lancelot are suited in full armour, they faced one another on the training grounds.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge. Succeed and you join the elite. Fail and your journey ends here. Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," Arthur announced.

Arthur nodded to the timekeeper who flipped the hourglass.

"Your time starts now."

Arthur and Lancelot put on their helmets and got into a stance, Lancelot swung and missed Arthur. Gwen grabbed Will's shirt in anxiety. She jumped back when she realised, "Oh, sorry."

Arthur punched Lancelot, who fell back, helmet lying askew next to him on the floor. Arthur threw his sword into the ground, he removed his helmet and went to remove Lancelot's flag.

Arthur shook his head in disappointment, "Shame."

Lancelot suddenly got up and knocked Arthur off his feet, pointing his sword to his chin.

"Do you submit, Sire?"

Guards came from behind Lancelot and restrained him, Arthur got up apparent anger on his face and grabbed his sword.

"On your knees," he shouted.

They forced Lancelot to his knees and Arthur put his sword to his chest, Merlin smiled knowingly.

* * *

Later on that day, Lancelot knelt before Uther in the throne room. Uther held a sword and laid it on each of Lancelot's shoulders. "Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." Everyone applauded, Merlin, Gwen and Will were the loudest.

Uther clapped a hand on Lancelot's shoulder as the applause died down. "You do us a great honour, Sir Lancelot. The knighthood is the very foundation of Camelot." He began to have a quiet conversation with him.

Morgana observed Gwen staring at Lancelot, "Seems your quite taken with our new knight."

Gwen's dreamy expression didn't fade, "He's the epitome of what a knight should be."

Morgana looked at her friend in amusement.

* * *

There was a celebration of Lancelot's knighthood later that night. Lancelot was sitting with Arthur and Merlin on a table, all holding drinks. Arthur noticed Morgana and Gwen off in the distance, Morgana was wearing her scarlet dress again. "Here's trouble," he noted pointing his drink towards Gwen and Morgana. He leant into Lancelot, "Tell me, do you think her… beautiful?"

Arthur's eyes were on Morgana, whereas Lancelot's eyes had landed on Gwen, who had gone to speak with Will.

"Yes. Sire, I do," Lancelot answered.

"I suppose she is," Arthur mused.

Merlin rolled his eyes at both of them.

Will nudged Gwen when he saw Lancelot and the princes together.

"So come on, just for argument sake. Excluding Merlin, if you had to, Arthur or Lancelot," Will asked her, smiling wickedly.

Gwen laughed, "But I don't have to and I never will."

Will pouted, "Oh you are no fun, Gwen."

Arthur pounded the table and stood up, "Ladies and gentlemen, please join me in a toast to our new recruit, our new knight of Camelot. Sir Lancelot."

The crowd applauded and Arthur, Merlin and Lancelot crashed their cups together in toast.

* * *

The next morning, both Will and Lancelot staggered down the stairs clutching their heads.

"Two yards of ale?" Lancelot exclaimed, "Two _miles,_ more like it."

Gaius chuckled and held up vials filled with some gruesome yellow liquid. "Good morning gentleman," he called, a little louder than necessary – making them groan. "Don't look at it, don't smell it, just down it in one."

Both downed the drink in one, Lancelot grimaced, not yet used to Gaius' odd tasting concoctions.

"Better?" Gaius asked, they both nodded. "Good. Can't have you nodding off first day on the job, Lancelot."

"That's _Sir_ Lancelot, if you don't mind," Will said cheekily, causing them all to laugh. It was cut off when the door opened and a pair of soldiers came in.

"Lancelot, you are under arrest, by order of the king," one soldier announced, before anyone could say anything they grabbed Lancelot's arms and dragged him away – leaving Will gaping in shock.

* * *

Lancelot was thrown to the floor in front of the court. Merlin opened his mouth to say something, but Lancelot shook his head. Slowly, Merlin backed off and let everything unfold.

"Tell him what you told me," Uther said to Sir Geoffrey.

Geoffrey held the fake document, "These credentials are faked. The seal itself is faultless, forgery of the highest possible standards forgery it must be. There is no record of the fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria. Therefore, he…"

"Lied," Uther finished, "Do you deny it?"

"No, Sire." Arthur had to look away to not let any emotion show, he chanced a glance at Merlin who was looking pained.

"You've broken the First Code of Camelot. You've brought shame upon yourself and upon us. You are not worthy of the knighthood bestowed upon you, you never were and never will be," Merlin looked at his father with anger. "Get him out of my sight."

The guards escorted Lancelot away, Uther turned to Arthur.

"Sire," Arthur said.

"Do you contest my judgement?"

Arthur looked blankly at his father, "His deception was inexcusable. But he meant no harm, Sire, I'm sure of it. He only wished to serve."

Uther turned to glare at Arthur, "The First Code is a sacred bond of trust. It is what binds the knights together. How can you trust a man who's lied to you?"

Merlin looked darkly on.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur both walked out of the hall, grim expressions on their face. Arthur grabbed his brother's arm.

"What was that?" Arthur hissed at him.

Merlin shook away his grip and glared.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur pressed on.

"Would it have made a difference," Merlin said defiantly back. "You said it yourself he fights like a knight, what does it matter what blood he has in him."

"It matters to Father and you know it, you should've told me." Arthur muttered, turning and walking away from him.

Merlin went in the opposite direction.

* * *

Lancelot sat in a dark cell alone, he heard some footsteps and quickly jumped up. Merlin's face came into view sporting a guilty expression.

"I don't' know what to say to you, Lancelot," he began.

"You're not to blame."

Merlin looked at him incredulously, "Yes I am. I pushed you, made you lie," he shook his head at himself.

"The choice was mine, my punishment is mine to bear, and mine to bear alone."

"I wish there was something I could do," Merlin whispered.

"There is," Lancelot said staring firmly at him, honesty and forgiveness in his eyes. "You can stop blaming yourself."

* * *

Merlin didn't have much time to think on the Lancelot situation, the warning bells had sounded as the monster had been spotted again outside the walls of Camelot. The knights were scrambling to get together, Merlin rushed out to join them pulling out his sword as he did.

People began to scream and flee the courtyard, the creature appeared overhead screeching.

Arthur got into position, "On me," he shouted, all the knights and Merlin formed a circle around him and held up their shields. "Defence," he yelled. They all crouched down. Arthur stared up at the beast, holding a spear in his hand.

The creature swooped down, Arthur lunged towards it but the spear rebounded off the beast's coat. A few of the knights fell in order to dodge the beat, the rest scattered. They all rushed to the stairs.

"Charge!" Arthur shouted, once they all joined together again – they raced towards the monster. Arthur lunged at the beast but it dodged, finally he managed to land a blow however his spear shattered into pieces. The creature was unharmed and now angry. Arthur looked in shock down at the broken weapon, the beast reared up and in haste to avoid being hit, Arthur had fallen backwards.

Merlin, noticing his brother was in danger, jumped into the path of the monster to shield Arthur. He swung his sword at it, despite knowing it would do no damage but hoping to bide time. The beast knocked Merlin aside, gouging its claw into Merlin's left shoulder. He fell to the ground in pain, stopping himself from yelling out.

Many guards ran out to the castle, one tossed Arthur a torch who caught it and waved it at the monster hoping to take it away from the injured Merlin. The flame caused the beast to rear back and fly away, he waited a few moments to make sure it was gone and then hurried to his brother's side.

"Merlin!" He yelled out in panic, "Are you alright?"

Arthur eased Merlin upright, seeing the blood seeping through Merlin's shirt. "It's worse than it looks," he chuckled weakly.

"We need to get you to Gaius," Arthur muttered, he helped Merlin to his feet and kept his arm out, in case Merlin staggered. He went to put his arm around him to help him to Gaius'.

"It was my arm, not my leg, Arthur. I can walk, just go update Father," Merlin scowled at him and walked away holding his injured arm as he did. A few knights escorted their younger prince into the castle.

Arthur hesitated before doing what Merlin said, he kept getting flashbacks to Merlin's heart stopping from the poison and it wouldn't leave him.

* * *

Arthur joined his Father in the throne room, they were greeted by Gaius and Will who had bandaged Merlin's wound and left him in the physician's chambers, he reassured both the Prince and King that Merlin was going to be alright before they got back to discussing the creature.

"You said your knights were the best in the land," Uther said, "You proved that today."

Arthur didn't look happy, "All I know is that it's still out there."

Uther looked determined, "Let's not wait for it. The kingdom has been menaced by this creature for too long. We finish this now."

Gaius came forward and spoke up, "Sire, if I may."

Uther waved him forward, "Gaius?"

"I've been researching this creature, Sire. I believe it to be a griffin."

"A griffin," he looked confused, "What's in the name."

"The griffin is a creature of magic."

A dark look crossed Uther's face, "I don't have time for this, physician."

Gaius stood firmly, "It is born of magic, Sire, and it can only be killed by magic."

"You are mistaken. It's a creature of flesh and blood like any other. Arthur proved that today."

Arthur shook his head, "I'm not sure, Father. I think there may be some truth in what he says."

"What truth?"

"The griffin was unharmed, Sire. Our weapons seemed useless against it."

Uther wasn't seeing reason, "Useless? I think not. No, it's tasted our steel once. The next time will be its last. When will your knights be ready to ride again?"

"An hour. Maybe two," he wanted Merlin to have enough time to prepare.

"Good. We finish this tonight," his Father walked away and Arthur watched him grimly. He pulled Gaius to the side.

"Make sure Merlin knows when we leave, you are sure he is well enough?"

"He'll have to be, Sire," Gaius said resolutely.

Arthur nodded, he feared his father's blindness when magic came into the picture would eventually lead to their downfall – he was just thankful they had Merlin as an ally.

* * *

"So it's true, the griffin can only be killed by magic," Merlin mused.

"I'm certain of it, Sire. If Arthur rides out against it alone, he'll die."

"He won't be alone, I'm going stop it," Merlin stood up, only grimacing slightly from the painful twinge in his left shoulder, Will came over as if to help him, but waved him away.

"It is my destiny after all," Merlin chuckled and then threw a determined look to both Will and Gaius, "We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing."

* * *

Arthur came angrily into Lancelot's cell, "I should've known," he seethed, "How could I have been so stupid? You don't sound like a knight; you don't even look like a knight!"

Lancelot looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. Because, Lancelot, you fight like a knight. And I need… Camelot needs…" Their gazes met.

"The creature?"

"We could not kill it. I've never faced its like before."

"I faced it myself, Sire," Arthur looked surprised and then angry when he realised the creature must have been what attacked his brother in the forest. They would have words about that later. "Some days past. I struck it full square, I wondered how it endured," Lancelot continued, bewildered.

"It is believed that this griffin is a creature of magic and can only be killed by magic."

"Do you believe this?"

Arthur shrugged, but he looked calm for a situation that seemed inevitably to lead to death. "The use of magic is not permitted."

"Sire…" Lancelot began.

"There's a horse waiting outside."

Lancelot leapt up, "Thank you, thank you, Sire."

Arthur gave him a serious look, but there was sympathy behind his eyes, "Lancelot, take it and never return to this place."

Lancelot protested, "No, please it's not my freedom I seek. I only wish to serve with honour."

"I know," Arthur said and he did, he had never met a more loyal and noble man than Lancelot – he truly deserved a knighthood, unlike any other.

"Then let me ride with you, Sire."

"I cannot," he said apologetically, "My father knows nothing of this. I release you myself, but I can do no more." Arthur saw Lancelot was about to protest again, so added. "Now go before I change my mind."

* * *

Gaius flipped through Merlin's spell book, after a while he stopped pointing to a specific spell.

"There. You must do this for Arthur, sire."

Merlin gave Gaius a look, he knew his destiny perfectly well, thank you – he glanced down at where he was pointing and hesitated, "I've never cast a spell of enchantment this powerful."

"Nothing less will kill it. Here," he handed Merlin a rusty dagger, "Try, you have it within you, sire. We know you do."

Will nodded in agreement, Merlin raised the dagger and spoke the incantation, " _Bregdan anweald gafeluec_." Nothing happened and he glanced at them both in worry.

"Don't worry Merlin," Will reassured him, "We have plenty of time."

* * *

Lancelot took a deep breath, readying himself, he knocked on the door and Gwen's surprised face showed when it opened.

Lancelot entered, "I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady."

Gwen looked happy that he was out and then frowned in confusion, "Lancelot, what are you doing here?"

"I have no time to explain. I need weapons, armour and the best you've got."

"But what's this all about?" Gwen asked.

"Arthur stands in mortal peril; I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty," he informed her.

Gwen let a soft smile grace her face, "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Yes, my lady."

"Lancelot, I don't believe I have ever met your like before," she said earnestly.

Lancelot took a step towards her, "Guinevere, if I should not return…"

"Don't go, Lancelot, please," she begged, cutting him off. Across the short period of time they had known each other, it was unfathomable how much they now meant to one another.

Lancelot held her gaze, "But go I must."

Gwen nodded, tearfully. If she could not convince him to stay, she would do everything in her power to make sure he survived.

* * *

Merlin was sat on the stairs to Will's room concentrating hard on the dagger, still not yet mastering it and time was running out. His concentration was broken when Gwen burst into the room.

"Lancelot's riding out to kill the griffin, Gaius, Will," she cried and then rounded in surprise when she noticed Merlin was there, "Sire?"

"What?" Merlin exclaimed, before she could say anything else, he had run out of the room.

* * *

Lancelot was saddling a horse in the lower town near to Gwen's house when Merlin found him, it had hit nightfall now and Arthur had already ridden out.

"I'm coming with you," Merlin announced, coming to stand before Lancelot.

Lancelot shook his head and gave a pointed look to Merlin's arm in a sling, "You're wounded."

"Not up for the challenge?" Merlin retorted, "Because I am."

"That's not what I meant," Lancelot rushed out.

"I won't abandon my brother, he needs all the help he can get," Merlin said, commandingly, "Let's go."

* * *

As they made their way to the forest on horseback, they heard the yells of men followed by the shriek of the griffin. It sounded like a losing battle. Merlin nudged his horse to move faster, praying that they weren't too late.

They reached a clearing and saw Arthur's knights littered around on the ground. Merlin looked around horrified. He dismounted and went to check on them, as he did he spotted Arthur lying with his head against a rock.

"Arthur!" He called out, rushing over to him and dropping to his knees. He pressed his finger to Arthur's neck to check for a pulse.

Lancelot glanced down, worry across his face. "Well?"

"He's alive," Merlin breathed out in relief.

The griffin screeched somewhere nearby to the men, Merlin rose to his feet as Lancelot mounted his horse again. He stayed with Arthur, standing over him like a personal shield. The beast emerged from the fog and Lancelot began to ride past him, carrying a lance. Lancelot stopped and prepared himself to charge.

Merlin collected himself, taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders back. Lancelot kicked his horse to go into a gallop towards the beast. Merlin recited the spell, but nothing happened. He tried again, louder, but there was still nothing. He didn't let panic consume him as Lancelot and the griffin got closer to one another in their stride. Merlin felt something deep inside him as he growled out the spell one more time, he felt the familiar warm sensation flow within him and his eyes glowed gold. The lance burst into a blue flame. Merlin let out a breath in relief, a grin widening on his face.

Lancelot struck the beast in the heart, dealing it a mortal blow. It fell to the ground and writhed in pain. Lancelot turned his horse around and lifted his visor, from the distance Merlin jumped up and laughed in exhilaration.

Arthur began to stir, he stood up once he had collected his bearing and noticed Lancelot standing over the dead griffin. Arthur looked around searching for his brother, who he knew must be here, he spotted him running off in the distance. Arthur smiled brightly, knowing what he had to do, he turned to Lancelot.

"You did it," Arthur called out, "You killed it, Lancelot!"

* * *

Arthur walked into the council chambers to report what had happened to his father. Merlin had gone back to his chambers, where his father thought he was originally, resting his injury. Uther approached Arthur as he entered, a smile on his face. "You did it, my son, you did it!"

Arthur shook his head, he could not take the credit, not this time – he had enough of claiming Merlin's own successes for his own. He just hoped Lancelot would accept it. "Not I, Father. It was Lancelot." Arthur turned to nod towards Lancelot, who had entered the room.

Uther's smile faded, "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Father, I can explain," Arthur tried to mollify his father.

"You!" Uther shouted at Lancelot, "Wait outside!"

Lancelot bowed and left.

Arthur rounded on his father, "I confess it, Sire, I released him and I'll take the consequences. But surely Lancelot's actions change things!"

"His actions change nothing!" Uther huffed. "He broke the code!"

"He laid down his life for me!" Arthur yelled, "He served with honour."

Uther looked thoughtful as he regarded his son. "I see you feel strongly about this Arthur. Under the circumstances? A pardon, perhaps."

Arthur shook his head, "No, not good enough, Father. You must restore Lancelot to his rightful place, as a knight of Camelot."

Uther's expression shuttered and his stubbornness rang out, "Never. The law is the law. The Code bends for no man."

"Then the code is wrong!" Arthur bellowed.

Before Uther could open his mouth to answer back to his son, Lancelot came into the room again.

"What is this?" Uther asked.

Guards had run forward to restrain Lancelot who struggled and yelled out, "Let me speak!"

"Wait! I'll hear him," Uther answered nodding towards the guards who immediately released him.

"Forgive me, Sire. I've come to bid you farewell," Lancelot said, directing his words towards Arthur.

Arthur looked confused, "What is this, Lancelot?"

"I lied to you both and now there is conflict between you. I cannot bear that burden, as you should not bear mine. I must start again, far from here. Then maybe one-day fate shall grant me another chance to prove myself a worthy knight of Camelot."

"But… Lancelot, you've already proved that to us," Arthur vehemently believed his words, not only had Lancelot saved his brother but he had also ridden out to fight the griffin anyway – despite knowing it may be a losing battle.

Lancelot stared at him and softly spoke, "But I must prove it to myself. Your Highness." Lancelot bowed to Uther and then turned to do the same to Arthur. "Prince Arthur."

Lancelot backed out of the room and Arthur followed him.

"You saw, didn't you?" He called out to him.

Lancelot nodded before saying, "You are lucky to have a brother so loyal and kind."

Arthur read the hidden meaning, he agreed with him nonetheless, "That I am."

Lancelot bowed again to Arthur, "Until next time, Sire."

"Until next time," Arthur responded bowing his head.

* * *

There was a knock on Merlin's door the next morning, he quickly moved his arm into his sling wincing slightly. If it were Will or Gaius at the door, he didn't want them to see he hadn't had it on, otherwise he'd receive another lecture.

"Come in," he called.

Lancelot came through the doors, when Merlin saw him he moved hurriedly towards him exclaiming happily, "Lancelot, I thought you had left already."

"I've come to say goodbye."

Merlin looked crestfallen, "You're truly leaving?"

Lancelot nodded, "I must prove to myself that I am worthy for knighthood."

"But you defeated the griffin!" Merlin exclaimed, "Surely that proves it enough!"

"But I didn't kill the griffin," Lancelot looked at him, "You did."

"That's ridiculous," Merlin scoffed.

"Bregdan anweald... I heard you. I saw you." Merlin grimaced, worried, Lancelot continued on, "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. But I couldn't take the credit for what I did not do."

Understanding flashed across Merlin's face and he smiled softly at his new found friend.

"Will you ever return?" He asked him.

Lancelot hesitated, "That I cannot say."

Merlin steeled himself and held out his right hand, reminiscent of when they first met.

Lancelot clasped it in his, "Until next time, Merlin."

Merlin grinned before responding, "Till' next time then, Sir Lancelot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, I love injuring Merlin - but come on, how can we not love a worried Arthur. I just can't stop! Hope you enjoyed this one, glad I managed to do it on time! Please let me know what you think of this story I'd love to hear from people! <33


	7. A Remedy to Cure All Ills

Morgana glanced up when she heard her chamber doors opening, and smiled when Gwen came through,

"Look what's just arrived for you," Gwen announced with a smile, in her hand was a bunch of white flowers.

Morgana frowned, "Who are they from?" She looked around for a note.

"I don't know. Maybe Arthur?" Gwen teased.

"How disappointing," Morgana deadpanned.

"Why? Who'd you like them to be from?"

"I don't know. Tall, dark stranger," she said smirking, Gwen smiled in return. She moved to put the flowers into a vase and placed them on Morgana's nightstand.

* * *

Later on that night, Gwen blew out the candles in Morgana's room.

"See you in the morning," she said softly, before she closed the door. Morgana rolled over and fell asleep.

In her deep slumber, she didn't notice the beetle that emerged from the flowers and crawled into her ear.

* * *

Two days later and Morgana had yet to wake up. Uther hovered worriedly while Gaius examined the king's ward. He gently lifted one of Morgana's eyelids and frowned. "Her body seems to have closed down."

"Why?" Uther demanded, "You don't have an answer do you? Nothing you have tried so far has worked. It's been nearly two days and what do you know?"

"I fear she may have some sort of inflammation of the brain."

"What could cause such a thing?"

"An infection, possibly," Gaius answered, "Rest assured, I will do everything in my power to cure her, Sire."

* * *

Arthur and Merlin walked stiffly through the courtyard, no one had stopped to speak with the princes seeing the sombre mood that was floating around the castle – it was best they weren't disturbed. They had come out today because there was a man demanding to see Uther. They found him at the foot of the stairs to the castle. He had greasy, wheat coloured hair and half of his face was covered in heavy burn scars.

"What's your business here?" Arthur asked harshly, annoyed him and Merlin had been pulled from Morgana's side.

"My name is Edwin Muirden," the man replied. "And I have a remedy to cure all ills."

Merlin looked at him, sceptically, "Really?"

"I beg an audience with the king," Edwin continued.

"Our court _has_ a physician," Arthur stated, both princes went to walk away.

"I hear the Lady Morgana is gravely ill," he called out.

They both stopped, Merlin swung around, "What would _you_ know about it?"

"I may be able to help her," Edwin said.

Arthur went to turn Merlin around who was glaring suspiciously at the other man, Arthur was surprised by Merlin's reaction. "Our physician has the matter in hand."

They both walked away, neither looking back – not even when Edwin called out, "I will be at the inn, in case you change your mind."

* * *

That night, Merlin was flipping frantically through his spell book, he was in Arthur's chambers and Arthur was slouched in a chair next to him.

Merlin slammed the book shut angrily, making Arthur fall out of his chair in surprise – if the situation was lighter, Merlin would've laughed.

"Of all the power I possess, of all that I have faced and overcome and there are no spells that can heal someone who just won't wake up?" Merlin said in frustration, he threw the book to the bed narrowly missing Arthur's head.

"Well, can you not throw it – otherwise, I'll be the next one not waking up!" Arthur shot back.

Merlin glared, "Don't joke about it."

Arthur looked away guiltily, Merlin continued ranting, "I slayed the griffin wounded, I summoned the light to save you whilst _dying,_ I slowed down time without knowing what I was doing, all without a problem," Merlin sat down dejected, and put his head in his hands, "And, yet I can't save her."

Arthur placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder in sympathy, feeling the same worry over Morgana as his brother, "Even your power has limits, Merlin."

"Some power," he chuckled humourlessly, "It means nothing if I can't save those I love."

* * *

The next day, Uther and his sons gathered around Morgana's bed as Gaius examined her again. He sighed in grief and turned to the king. "I cannot preserve her life for much longer. She has hours, maybe less."

"We cannot let her die!" Arthur shouted.

Uther sighed, wearily. "Arthur, please."

Arthur stepped forward, "There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her."

"That's ridiculous, he doesn't know what's wrong with her."

Arthur wouldn't back down, "He says he has a remedy that can cure all ills."

"Impossible," Gaius scoffed.

Merlin who had been abnormally quiet, piped up, "What have we got to lose?" he chuckled darkly looking down at Morgana's lifeless form, "We should at least hear him out," he turned to his Father with bright eyes. "Please?"

Uther looked ready to concede.

"Probably some charlatan hoping for a quick shilling," Gaius said in disgust.

"I don't care!" Arthur yelled at him, "If she's about to die, what harm can it do? Give him his shilling! If there's one chance in a million that can save her, then why not?"

Uther nodded, convinced by his sons. "Send for him."

* * *

Edwin stood in the middle of the council room when Uther, Gaius, Merlin and Arthur enter. He dropped to one knee on their arrival and handed a roll of parchment to Uther.

"Edwin Muirden, Sire. Physician and loyal servant," he said to the king.

"Welcome to Camelot," Uther said.

Gaius looked pensive, "Have we met before?"

"I doubt you would forget a face like mine, sir," Edwin said, grimacing.

"Do you really believe you have a remedy?"

"There are not many ills that I have not seen and successfully treated, Sire," Edwin answered, "So when I heard of Lady Morgana's sickness, I felt honour bound to offer my services."

"You say you have a cure for all? An antidote for everything?" Gaius said, with suspicion in his voice.

"Yes. Although it is not quite as simple as that."

"Gaius is the court physician," Merlin pointed out, coolly.

"You are indeed a legend, sir. I am delighted to meet you; I am curious to know what it is that has affected her."

"An infection of the brain," he informed him.

"And your treatment," Edwin pressed.

Gaius narrowed his eyes, "Yarrow."

"Yes, yes."

"Rosemary to stimulate cerebral circulation."

"Interesting," Edwin mused, Arthur and Merlin turned to look at each other at his tone of voice.

"Why? What would you suggest?" Arthur asked.

Edwin backtracked, "No, no, no, that is all fine. All good," he paused, "If that is the right diagnosis."

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

"What would your diagnosis be?"

"Well, without examining the patient…" Edwin trailed off.

"He should examine her," Arthur jumped in.

"I would need my equipment."

"Of course, you'll have use of one of the guest chambers," Uther agreed.

"I will start work immediately."

* * *

Merlin knocked on the door to the room Edwin was assigned to work in and entered when he was called in.

"Prince Merlin," Edwin said, surprise colouring his tone.

Merlin nodded, "Edwin," he looked around at all his equipment.

"Yes… it was all originally designed for alchemy," Edwin said, noticing him looking.

"Making gold?"

"You have an interest in science?"

Merlin gave a small smile, he liked to read and learn all he could. "Well, science is knowledge." He mused.

Edwin nodded in agreement, "It has the answers to everything," he said somewhat mysteriously.

"Maybe," Merlin raised his eyebrow, "It can't explain love."

Edwin grinned, "So, you are in love?"

Merlin scoffed and looked around more before answering, "No." He had never been and didn't see it happening any time soon.

"You seem to have wide array of knowledge," Edwin pointed out to him.

"I like to learn," Merlin answered, he then straightened, "I'm here to take you to Lady Morgana's chambers." Uther didn't want anyone in castle knowing of Morgana's illness, it was only to knowledge of the royal family, Gaius and Gwen. Will, of course, knew because of his attachment to both Merlin and Gaius. However, Gaius was refusing his help and Merlin thought it for the best with the way his father was acting over Morgana's illness.

* * *

When they arrived in Morgana's chambers, Edwin leaned over and examined her – lifting her eyelids just as Gaius had done.

He turned from her and spoke to Uther, "Sire, I would be grateful if you could have everyone leave the room, I require peace and privacy."

"Certainly," Uther answered.

Merlin frowned, but allowed Arthur to lead him from the room. Gaius had not yet moved.

"That includes you, Gaius," Edwin informed him.

"But I am eager to learn from your methods."

"Now is not the time for giving instruction, I will need all my concentration."

"Gaius…" Uther said, a warning in his tone.

Once they had all left, Edwin took out a box, but as he was about to take the bug out, Gwen entered the room.

"Why are you spying on me?" He snapped.

Gwen startled in shock, "I wasn't, I'm her maidservant," she went to introduce herself.

"Then bring me some water."

"Someone should be with her," she pointed out.

"Do you want to be responsible for her death?" He asked, harshly.

Gwen paused looking unsure, "No, but…"

"Then you will bring me some water, now, or she may die," he ordered.

Gwen left, hesitantly.

Edwin muttered a spell and pulled the bug out, he dabbed some blood onto a small cloth and put the bug back into the box with the others.

Edwin descended the stairs to meet the other waiting at the bottom of it.

"Great news, Your Majesty. You will be glad to hear it is not an inflammation of the brain."

"What is it then?" Uther asked.

"It is a cerebral haemorrhage," Edwin declared.

Gaius flinched in incredulity, "Haemorrhage? I don't think so."

Edwin showed the bloody cloth, "I found this trace of blood in her ear."

"God in heaven," Uther breathed.

"The severity depends upon the site and volume of the bleed. If not treated, it can lead to coma, and eventual death."

Uther turned to Gaius, accusation in his voice. "How could you have missed this?"

"I didn't see any blood," Gaius answered, honestly.

"Please. Just thank the fates that you did not administer more rosemary to stimulate the circulation, imagine what it might have done," Edwin said this with a smile, Merlin looked at the scene feeling uneasy. He would be getting an earful from Will later for how Gaius was being treated.

Uther had turned to look to Gaius for an explanation, "It may have increased the bleed," Gaius admitted.

"Is there a cure?" Arthur asked.

"See for yourself," Edwin gestured to the room.

They all rushed into Morgana's chambers and let out noises of relief and joy upon seeing her sat upright in her bed, looking pale but awake.

"Morgana, this is truly a miracle," Uther said kissing her forehead.

Merlin smiled clasping Morgana's hand, "We thought…" He trailed off.

"Oh, you won't get rid of me that easily," she jested.

"What exactly did he give you?" Gaius asked her.

Morgana shook her head looking bewildered, "I have no idea, but thank heaven he did."

* * *

Edwin stood before Uther, Arthur, Merlin and Morgana in the Council Chamber. Arthur and Merlin were stood next to Uther and Morgana who were sat down on their thrones.

"Name your reward," Uther said.

"I desire nothing more than the good health of my patient, Sire."

"There must be something I can do for you," Uther pressed, not liking to be in someone's debt.

"No, I will wait until the Lady Morgana is fully recovered, and then I will be on my way."

"Why don't you stay awhile? You could live here in the palace," Uther suggested, Merlin turned to look at his father in surprise, Arthur nudged his brother.

"I feel I would be trespassing, and you already have a court physician," Edwin answered.

"I'm sure Gaius would be glad of your help," Uther said. Merlin frowned and Morgana stilled, unsure where this was leading.

"It is a kind offer, but…"

"Think about it, dine with me later. Give me your decision then," Uther cut him off.

"To dine with Your Majesty would be reward in itself," Edwin bowed.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur stopped in front of Edwin's chambers, they had come to personally give their thanks to the man for saving Morgana.

Merlin knocked, "Edwin?" He pushed open the door, despite Arthur's protests. Merlin walked around the room and picked up a box, he lifted the lid noting in surprise that there were bugs inside, that were very still. He frowned and looked at the inscription on the cover.

" _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu_ ," he recited. Noises suddenly came from the box and when Merlin lifted the lid the, again, bugs were now moving.

"Merlin," Arthur hissed, disapproval leaking into his tone.

"Very good, my lord," came a voice from behind them.

Both princes turned around in shock, as they did Merlin knocked over a jar with powder in it. He grimaced as he handed the box back to Edwin who muttered a spell that caused the bugs to still.

"You have magic, interesting." Edwin pointed out, staring at Merlin.

"I didn't do anything," Merlin protested, eyes narrowed.

"Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do such a thing. These little angels are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain. They saved her life. Magic can be a force for good."

"I know," Merlin whispered.

"Then why do you fear it?"

Merlin gave him a look.

"People like us; we have a gift. Do you not think it should be used to make this a better world?"

Merlin knew his answer, but didn't want to give himself away to Edwin, "Perhaps."

"Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you," he prompted at Merlin's incredulous expression he continued, "A gift like yours should be nurtured, practised, enjoyed. You need someone to help you, to encourage you."

"Perhaps," was all the prince could say.

"Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge."

Merlin narrowed his eyes, "I'm a Prince of Camelot."

Arthur watched the whole exchange and felt his protective nature go into overdrive, he moved to stand in front of his brother.

"You won't say anything, if you value your life," he warned Edwin.

Edwin bowed to him, "Of course, to betray ones' kin is to betray all." He gave a pointed look to Merlin.

"Of course," Merlin returned.

"I am curious as to why Uther Pendragon's son would study magic?"

"There was no choice, I was born with it," Merlin admitted.

"Fascinating," Edwin mused, "And what do you use it for."

"That's none of your concern," Arthur said, angrily.

"People like you and I, Prince Merlin, we must look after each other," he said, mysteriously. They stared at one another, Arthur grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him out of the room.

* * *

Once they got into the hallway, Merlin took himself out of Arthur's grip. He frowned at his brother, "Was the hostility necessary?"

"He knows your secret, Merlin," Arthur snapped at him, "Don't tell him anything more."

Merlin had gotten a strange vibe, but wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt – he had, after all, saved Morgana. "He's the first sorcerer I've met who hasn't got his own agenda and isn't trying to kill someone I care about," Merlin seethed. "I want to have a conversation about magic with someone who understands."

Merlin turned to face his brother full on and crossed his arms, "If he told Father, he'd clap him in irons for even saying such a thing about his son."

"We don't know if we can trust him?" Arthur said, "The last sorcerer I trusted, they turned out to have poisoned you and then tried to kill me."

Merlin raised his eyebrow, "So all sorcerers are evil now, apart from me?"

Arthur groaned in frustration, "No, but most have reasons to hate the Pendragon name with a passion, we need to proceed with caution."

"I won't talk to him, then. Does that please you?" Merlin snapped and walked away from him, towards Morgana's room.

* * *

"Merlin," Morgana said in surprise as she heard a knock on her door and she opened it, "What's wrong?"

"Arthur's being a prat," Merlin sighed sitting down.

"Nothing unusual there," Morgana quipped making Merlin smile, she sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked her, worry creasing his eyes.

"Much better," Morgana said, honestly, "It feels like I was never ill to begin with, almost like magic," Morgana laughed at herself and Merlin had to hide a grimace.

"I'm glad you're better," Merlin said earnestly, "I just wish there was something I could've done."

Morgana looked at him in surprise and placed a hand on his arm, comfortingly. "Merlin you couldn't have done anything," she said kindly, "You're no physician."

Merlin gave her a small smile, but stewed in his thoughts. He was a sorcerer though, like Edwin and he couldn't save Morgana. How could he have some big destiny and power, when he couldn't even save those he cared about.

* * *

That night, Edwin and Uther dined in the council chambers. Uther poured himself a goblet of wine, "It's unlike Gaius to miss something like this."

"We all make mistakes," Edwin offered.

"Gaius is a great physician," Uther stated.

"The very best, which is what I don't understand."

Uther frowned, "What?"

Edwin shook his head, "It's not for me to speak out of turn."

Uther set down his goblet and stared at the man, "You saved the life of my ward, you may speak as you wish."

"He has been prescribing sleeping draughts for Morgana."

"She suffers from bad dreams," Uther pointed out.

"Yes, but the dreams should have been a warning."

Uther stiffened, "You think the two may be connected."

"Oh, yes."

"A symptom of the illness?" The king asked.

"I am certain of it, yes. And those potions, they masked the problem, and allowed it to develop to the point where…"

"She nearly died," Uther finished, "If you hadn't come along when you did."

"But I did and that is all that matters," he said appealingly, "Her life was saved… in the nick of time."

Uther looked up, "Will you undertake a review of his work? Just to be on the safe side."

"If it would put your mind at rest, Sire."

* * *

Gaius entered Edwin's chambers without knocking the next morning, "Edwin, your scar has healed well. I often wondered what happened to that poor young boy."

Edwin hesitated, "I told you we've never met before."

"I didn't realise who you were until I checked the records," Gaius looked grave, "You used your mother's maiden name, you are Gregor and Jaden's son."

"They were friends of yours."

"They were sorcerers."

Anger flashed over Edwin's face, "They practised magic, and so did a lot of people back then, Gaius," he gave him an intent look.

"Uther will be furious when he finds out who you are."  
"Fine. Fine, shall we tell him. Let's go and tell him. Let's tell him everything," he smiled, "Ooh, I know… We could also tell him about Prince Merlin."

Gaius' eye twitched, "Merlin?"

"You didn't know he was a sorcerer? Ah I wonder what Uther will do, when he finds out his own son has magic."

Gaius shook his head, "He'll never believe you."

Edwin now looked triumphant, "But, I have noticed that little apprentice of yours. Will, is it? Him and the Prince are close, what if he was the one who taught Merlin, corrupted Uther's own son."

"He doesn't have any magic!"

"Ah, but Merlin does."

"You would betray another sorcerer?" Gaius asked, incredulously.

"You did. When you turned a blind eye and let my parents die at the hands of Uther!" Edwin's eyes flashed.

"You're here to take revenge," Gaius stated.

"And I have waited a long time."

"You think I will sacrifice the King to save Will? To save Merlin?"

"Think about it, Gaius. But if I find out you have told one person, especially the prince. I will go straight to Uther with my tale."

* * *

Edwin stood before Uther, Morgana, Arthur and Merlin who each sat on their thrones. Arthur looked warily at Edwin, not trusting him with his brother's secret.

"I have been through the court medical records with a fine-tooth comb, Sire."

"And were your findings satisfactory?" Uther asked.

Edwin sighed, heavily. "With regret, I would have to say they were not."

Uther sat up slightly, "How so?"

"Gaius is a great man, thorough, and dedicated."

"But?" The king prompted.

Edwin sighed again, Arthur's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "His methods are outdated. He has failed to keep up with the latest developments, this has led to a number of errors."

"Gaius has served me well for twenty years," Uther said.

"And one cannot blame him for the infirmity those years have brought. Age can be a terrible curse." Morgana's mouth gaped open in shock, Merlin shuffled feeling very uncomfortable.

Uther considered for a moment, "Perhaps it is time to lighten his burdens. Have you given any more thought to my offer?"

"Yes, I have considered it very carefully."

Uther waved his hand, his face pensive, "Allow me some time to do the same."

Edwin bowed and left the room, Uther rose from his throne and got up to pour himself a drink – his head filled with thoughts. Morgana followed Uther to the table, whereas Arthur was staring at his brother trying to gage his reaction.

"Uther, you can't do this," Morgana cried.

"You heard what he said, Gaius is old, he makes mistakes."

"Gaius has treated me since before I can remember, you can't cast him out," she tried to reason.

Uther turned to her, anguish on his face, "You would have died if your care had been left to him. That's something I could not bear."

Morgana's face stuttered, "I know that, but…"

He interrupted her, "I cannot risk something like this happening again."

* * *

Arthur came into Merlin's room a little while after the audience with Edwin. Merlin had scrambled to hide the spell book he was studying, but relaxed when he saw it was his brother.

"I should've known, it's only you and Will who don't knock," Merlin muttered, staring back down at the book and not meeting Arthur's eyes.

Arthur took a seat next to him, "So," he began.

"So," Merlin drawled out, still not looking up.

"Merlin," Arthur warned.

"Arthur."

"Dammit Merlin, look at me," Arthur slammed his fist onto the table.

Merlin unfazed, stared directly at his brother now – attention on him.

"What are you making of all of this?" Arthur asked.

"Of what?"

Arthur sighed, "Gaius… Edwin, this whole situation."

Merlin shrugged, "Maybe Edwin is right, maybe Gaius is just getting old."

Arthur's eyebrows rose in surprise, "You truly believe that?"

Merlin hesitated slightly, "I don't know."

"I'm unsure about Edwin."

Merlin's eyes narrowed, "Why because he has magic?"

"No," Arthur said defensively, "It's just a feeling."

Merlin scoffed, blocking out his first instinct of Edwin in his head that made him feel unsettled. He just wanted, prayed, needed another magic user who was good. Like him. Someone he could go to and who would understand.

Arthur looked at his brother in worry.

* * *

"Hello. It is me, Gaius," Gaius called out into a cave, his voice echoing throughout. The dragon appeared and flew up to the rock, landing and staring at Gaius with narrowed eyes and recognition.

"How old a man can become and yet change so little," the dragon said.

"You have not changed either," Gaius pointed out.

"Twenty years, almost a lifetime to make a short journey back to where you began."

"I'm not here for myself," Gaius said shortly.

"The princeling?"

"You know about Merlin?"

"You have struggled against his destiny, but you can no more prevent it than he can."

"His destiny? So, it is true then? What I suspected?"

"Oh yes, he and his brother will one day unite the land of Albion."

"But he is in danger."

"No, it is my jailor who stands in peril."

"Must Uther be sacrificed for his own son?"

"Their time cannot come until his is past," the dragon answered.

"But is that time now?"

The dragon chuckled darkly, "That is of your choosing."

"I will not choose between them," Gaius said.

The dragon scoffed, "Then turn a blind eye. That is, after all, your talent."

* * *

Arthur came into Gaius' chambers the next day, a grim look on his face – he told Gaius that his father wanted him immediately causing Gaius to jolt and follow after Arthur. Will came from his room, concern etched on his face.

Arthur entered the Council Chamber with Gaius closely behind, Uther was sitting at his throne and Merlin was standing to the side – Arthur joined him. Will had followed and hidden behind a pillar to listen in.

"Sire. Is there a problem? Are you unwell?" Gaius asked.

"This is not an ailment you can treat me for. You've been a loyal servant for many years. I look on you as a friend."

"I regard you in the same way, Sire," Gaius answered, confusion leaking into his voice.

"You've been here since Arthur's birth. And all that entailed, what I'm trying to do I think is best for you."

Gaius frowned, "I'm confused, Sire."

"I'll give you a generous allowance, make sure you're looked after."

"You're retiring me?" Gaius asked, incredulously.

"I don't want you to worry. I'll allow you to continue living in your chambers until more suitable accommodation can be found."

"Because I made one mistake? Although in truth, Sire, it was not a mistake, it was…" Gaius trailed off as he spotted Edwin creeping out from behind a column.

"Yes Gaius?" Edwin asked expectantly, Arthur frowned looking between the twos exchange.

"It was unfortunate, I accept that."

"May I ask who is to be the next court physician?" Gaius said, already dreading the answer.

"None of this was Edwin's idea. Initially, he turned down the offer."

"I'm sure," Gaius mused.

"It's not been an easy decision, but… the younger man, new ideas," Uther tried to sound reassuring.

"Yes."

"You're hesitant. Is there a reason you oppose his appointment?"

"Sire…" He began.

"If you have anything to say, then say it now, Gaius," Edwin jumped in.

"This is difficult for both of us," Uther added.

"I thank you for your patronage. It has been an honour and a pleasure to serve your family, for all these years," with that Gaius bowed and left. Will glared at the king, horrified with what had just happened.

* * *

Will hurriedly followed after his mentor coming to a stop as they reached their chambers again.

"You cannot allow Uther to do this," Will cried out.

Gaius shook his head, "No one allows Uther to do anything."

"He can't just relieve you after all you have done!"

"He can and he has Will – do not fight this."

Will glared at him incredulously, "How can you allow something like this to happen?"

Gaius gave him a look filled with pity, "This is what it must be, I'm afraid." He sighed and looked up to Will as he continued, "Do one thing for me, once I have gone?"

Will shook his head in disbelief, not wanting to respond to something that seemed like a last request and a goodbye.

Gaius placed his hand on Will's shoulder, "Look after yourself… and Merlin for me please," he added, "There are great things in store for the prince – but he's going to need help on the way."

Will shook off Gaius' hand and fled the room.

* * *

Will stormed into Merlin's room later on, after having spoken to Gaius, his face was flushed and there was a wet sheen in his eyes. Merlin looked up as he came in and grimaced at his expression.

"I'm sorry, Will."

"I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake."

"A mistake that nearly killed Morgana," Merlin pointed out, "Besides, it wasn't the only one."

"What do you mean?"

"Edwin said his work was riddled with errors."

Will flailed and scoffed, "That's nonsense."

"No one wants Gaius to go, but father has made his decision. There's nothing anyone can do. Edwin may be a great addition."

Will gave Merlin a look, knowing that deep down Merlin, too. had doubts he just didn't want to believe it. Will wisely kept his mouth shut though, knowing Merlin wasn't going to budge any time soon.

* * *

Uther and Edwin walked through the castle.

"I think you'll be very happy here," Uther said.

"I'm sure I will. When I reviewed Gaius' work, I noticed that he's been prescribing you arnica."

"It's for, er, my shoulder, it's an old battle wound. It gives me a lot of pain."

"May I take the liberty of providing a new prescription? It should prove far more effective."

"Really?" Uther asked in surprise.

"Oh, yes. It is a remedy to cure all ills," Edwin said, almost menacingly.

* * *

Gwen frowned when she saw Gaius leading a horse out of the main gate, she put down the fruit she was about to buy from a stall and went to meet him.

"Gaius? You're leaving?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come and say goodbye," Gaius said apologetically.

"I don't want you to go, I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her, I know he did," she insisted.

"You need to be careful who you say that to," Gaius warned.

"I'm saying it to you because you can do something about it."

Gaius shook his head, "I can't."

"But you think the same, don't you? He's evil."

"It's not that simple."

"So you're going to turn your back on us?"

"I have no choice, I'm sorry Gwen."

Gwen gave him a look filled with disappointment, "In life you always have a choice, sometimes it's easier to think that you don't."

"Well then, my choice is to leave."

Gwen gave a shaky nod, "Then I'll miss you," she rose to kiss his cheek, "Goodbye Gaius."

* * *

Uther sat up in bed and took the potion Edwin had supplied to him, he lay back down to rest. However, once he had he began to feel strange – this wasn't a normal sleep. He found he couldn't move.

Through his bleary eyes, Edwin leaned over the king in his drug induced sleep.

"My Lord. My Lord. It seems the drugs I gave you have taken hold. Your body is now paralysed. Now, open your eyes, My Lord. I want my face to be the last face you ever see. You took my childhood from me. And now finally, I take my parents' revenge. Within a few hours, the beetle will eat into your brain. And you will suffer, as they suffered. And I long to hear you scream, as they screamed the night you gave the order for the fires to be lit. With your death, magic will return to Camelot and I will take your son for my own use. _Bebeode þe arisan ealdu_."

A bug began to crawl into Uther's ear, who could only watch in horror, "Goodbye Uther Pendragon."

* * *

Merlin knocked on his Father's door, wanting to speak to him about something involving the taxes he was working on, he frowned when there was no response – his Father wasn't normally asleep this early.

Merlin opened the door slowly and went into the room when there was still no response worry began to fill his head, his head snapped up when he noticed his Father on the bed seemingly lifeless.

"Father!" Merlin cried out running to him and trying to rouse him, he noticed that he seemed to be in the same state Morgana was. Merlin yelled out to the guards as he ran out of the room to find Edwin. He met his brother on the way, who caught a his distressed brother.

"Merlin? What's wrong?"

"Father has Morgana's illness! We must find Edwin!"

Arthur's mouth opened in shock and they both ran to Edwin's chambers.

Once they got there, there was a strange heat coming from under the door – the brothers looked at one another in confusion, Arthur sheathed his sword and nodded for Merlin to open the door.

Merlin burst into the room and cried out in alarm when he noticed Gaius pinned to a post surrounded by a ring of fire and Edwin across the room clearly orchestrating it all.

"What are you doing?"

"He was trying to kill the King, I couldn't let him," Gaius yelled.

"I can rule the kingdom now, and with you at my side," Edwin pointed to him, "Once your brother is out of the way and you have the throne, we can be all-powerful."

Anger consumed Merlin at Edwin's words, he would never betray his own family, his own blood. He would never use his magic for selfish means.

"Release him!"

Edwin shook his head in disappointment, "It's your loss, Merlin."

Arthur could only look in horror, unable to act quick enough when Edwin used a spell to throw an axe towards his brother. To his own astonishment and even Edwin's whose expression faltered when Merlin stopped the axe with no words.

" _Swilte, Merlin_ ," Edwin commanded.

Merlin didn't falter and the axe didn't kill him like everyone thought it would, he used his magic to overpower Edwin's and instead sent it towards him – killing him in the process. The flames immediately disappeared. Arthur gaped at his brother.

"Are you alright?" Merlin asked Gaius.

"Yes, thank you, Sire."

Merlin ran towards the bug box and picked it up.

"What are you doing?" Gaius frowned.

"Father's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin said he used these to cure Morgana, maybe we can too."

"Elanthia beetles."

"They're magical?"

"Yes, they can be enchanted to enter the brain, feed on it until they devour the person's very soul. We must hurry to him."

* * *

Gaius, Merlin and Arthur all stood around Uther's bed looking down at him in concern.

"How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin asked.

"It can only be done by magic."

"Merlin, you can't use magic on Father," Arthur piped in, worry crossing his features.

"We don't have a choice," Gaius said.

Merlin looked determined, "If I don't he'll die, how can I allow that when there's something that I could've done." Merlin sat down on the bed and placed his hands over Uther's ears. He muttered something and his eyes glowed gold.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked.

Merlin pulled back his hand and held it up, showing the still bug sat in it – he grinned at them.

"Has anyone ever told you, you're a genius?" Arthur said, awe colouring his tone.

Merlin grinned, cheekily – " _You_ certainly haven't."

Uther began to stir and they both looked nervously towards him, hoping he wasn't aware when Merlin performed the spell.

"Merlin? Arthur?" Uther mumbled.

"Yes, Father," both boys answered.

The king's eyes fluttered and he looked around the room in alarm, "Edwin."

Merlin placed a hand on his father's arm, "Don't worry, he's been dealt with."

Uther sighed in relief and placed his hand over Merlin's, "He said he was going to take one of you," he glanced between Merlin and Arthur.

Merlin grinned, "We're right here." He looked up at his brother and they both nodded in relief.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were lounging in Arthur's room, a flask of wine between them, they both held goblets – celebrating their family coming out of everything unscathed and, also, Gaius now being a free man of Camelot.

"It's ridiculous, Gaius didn't save Uther, you did."

Merlin shook his head, smiling slightly, "I'm happy for someone else to take the credit."

"Still, a little unfair," Arthur pointed out.

"At least you know – it's enough, Arthur, truly."

Arthur sighed and looked at his brother with knowing eyes, "Are you okay?"

Merlin breathed out a shaky sigh and placed the goblet down, looking down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"I wanted to believe so badly, that there was another magic user out there, who used their magic for good. But still, there is only me. I was blinded."

Arthur frowned, "It's understandable, you're not the only one Merlin, I'm sure there are others like you out there – you're not alone."

"Sometimes it feels that way."

"Magic or not," Arthur bumped his brother's arm with his own, "You will still always have me."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Merlin asked, cheekily.

"Why you little…" Arthur trailed off, instead choosing to leap at his brother and grab him in his arms, raising his fists to rub them into Merlin's hair. Both brothers' laughter echoed throughout the chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late - can't believe it's been so long since I posted! I had this chapter half done for so long and finally managed to complete it yesterday! Not going to lie to you guys, I've been hooked into watching Supernatural and I can't seem to stop! But, I'm going to try and finish the next chapter quicker this time - hopefully lol! Sorry again and hope you enjoy this one, I'm excited to write the next episode, I've already planned it out! Will wasn't in it much this chapter I know, but he isn't meant to be a main character, he should be in it a little bit more next chapter though! I'm hoping I checked over this right and there are no mistakes, it's been a while!


End file.
